WaterLily
by Undentified
Summary: What happens when a group of supposed to be normal girls join the Black Order? Maybe some Humor, LOVE, Fights, Craziness, Randomness, and some Yullen too! LaviOC. Rated T for language and other stuff.
1. Prologue

_Hey peeps!...It's me .Lavi-X-Natalia. w/ mah 1st eva storry! Yay!_

anyway... since I'm new here, I don't know much so yeah..._be nice to me!..please?_

_Happy summer! I've been waiting for this for soooo long, OMG!_

Anyway I am _very _Lazy, plus when we have to go back to school, I'm gonna be an 8th grader in advanced classes, soo yeah I don't think I'll be able to update that much soo yeah,,,I hope you like my story though! {83

* * *

_**Prologue~**(yay I didn't misspell that!)_

"Allen, Lenalee..."

The green haired exorcist looked up from her plate of food at the Australian man standing beside them.

"Reever..!" Lenalee looked up at him with concerned eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?..what did my brother do this time?"

"Komui want's to see you two in his office, quickly!" Reever explained with a small grin on his sweaty features.

"Is it really that important?..I mean we are dealing with Komui here.." Allen looked up from his pile of empty and half-empty plates of food only to quickly return to eating.

"Well, it should be really important if he made me run all the way down here and threatened to send something after me if I didn't.." Reever sweatdroped before Lenalee sighed softly.

She turned toward Allen continuing to stuff his face and smiled sweetly.

"Come on Allen, I'm sure my brother has something important he has to say this time.." Allen looked at her with hesitant eyes while wiping his mouth with his white sleeve before he sighed in defeat.

"...okay, but I did want a bit more time to eat" Lenalee eyed the only plate left with food out of the other hundred and giggled as she started walking toward the science department with Allen close behind, Reever sighed too and started to follow them.

Lenalee, Allen, and Reever approached the usually messy office of Lenalee's older brother, Komui.

He looked up from his piles of paperwork and grinned wildly as he jumped up from his seat and flew towards Lenalee. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he cried tears of joy.

"Oh my beautiful sister Lenalee has returned to me!" Komui wailed as Lenalee tried to get free from his grip.

"Brother,...why did you call us here?" Komui quietened down and found his way back to his desk as an annoyed Kanda walked through the door. Allen's gaze met Kanda's and they glared at each other to a point where blue sparks could be seen between them. Reever sweatdroped and sighed at everyone's actions before he broke Kanda and Allen up as they were getting ready to jump each other.(_that sounds Yullen...)_

Once everyone was settled, Komui began.

"I called all of you in here because a very important mission came up, and you 3 are the only one's with the right qualities, _plus you're the only ones available_..."

Komui sweatdroped while Kanda _che'd_, Allen glared at Kanda, Lenalee giggled, and Reever who was standing in the corner rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I feel like it's important that I inform you...for the past 2 months we have had finders in the _21__st__ century_ observing signs of possible akuma and innocence. It turns out that there's a lot of akuma activity around a school called _Sterling High School_, finders also believe that some of the students may be apostles.."

"So what you're saying brother, is that you want us to go over there and destroy the akuma and find out who those students are...?"

"_Why yes Lenalee! You're sooo smarttt!_" Komui praised his little angel as to which Allen and Kanda glared at him.

"Anyway,...the finders say that a group of 12 students are heading out to a camping site and _all_ of the akuma have started to track them. They believe that ll of the students could be innocence hosts."

"How are we supposed to get to the _21__st__ century _anyway?" Kanda growled at a sweatdropping Komui.

"Well,...I'm not to sure, but there is this transporter,..._but_ were not too sure it works anymore..."

"What do you mean..." Kanda growled once more making Komui slide of his chair and hide under his desk, only half of his face could be seen.

"Well, we've been using the transporter a lot lately so it's a bit worn out..., plus it is a little rusty because it's in the top floor and I believe water must have seeped through the roof and damaged it..."

Suddenly, Komui smiled wildly and rose to his feet, sparkles floated around his head.

"I could go in there to fix it though,...if you'd like of course..."

"_I think that could make things worse..._" Allen commented under his breath, Komui barely hearing him.

"What was that Allen..?" Allen sweatdropped as Komui evily smirked at him and a dark cloud formed around him.

"Brother, just try not to over do it..."

"YAY!" Komui jumped up from his seat as Lenalee and Reever sweatdropped.

* * *

So there's the _Prologue_ for your viewing pleasure and enjoyment...I'll try my hardest to update but I can't make any promises...but for now I'm off to bed 'cause it's like 5:05 AM right now and I'm really tired, so bye!


	2. New Beginnings

Hey guys, It's me again...

And guess what?

I just came back from watching The A-team, and _Oh Mah Gawd!_

It was sooooo awesome! I'm still thinking about it oh and that Bradley cooper is soooo _HOT, OMG!_

BUT then, when ever they showed Face(bradley cooper) I started to think about Lavi, and that made him even HOTTER, but that's just my opinion.

So I really recommend this movie,

and if when I post this they're not showing it on theaters anymore or your parents don't want to take you go onto awooh. com and you can watch it for free but the quality isn't that good, but it's not horrible...so yeah go check it out.

On with the story...

_**Oh, uh, wait I forgot, I do not own DGM...I realized I forgot to put that on the prologue so yeah...now you can read...

* * *

**_

_**1st Night: New Beginnings**_

_(Hazel's POV)_

_Hi, I'm Hazel and my 'friend' Natalia is supposed to be the one doing this but she's too LAZY so I have to cover for her._

The small brown twigs broke under my feet as I stopped walking and took a look around . We, my friends and I were walking in a forest on our way to Natalia and Mike's(_who I have to say is a total hottie!) _summer vacation house, or should I say cabin. Mike is Natalia's twin brother by the way. And the reason why were walking in the woods instead of the main road, is because Natalia thought it would be more fun, but now were lost!...

I frowned as I saw Natalia and her best friends Ebony and Sarah all laughing and walking with their arms linked together.

"Hey, Nat...!"

Natalia, who was in between Ebony and Hazel, stopped laughing and looked straight at me. Although she had sunglasses on and I couldn't see her eyes, it was really freaky when she would do that because even though she never looks people in the eyes, you still feel like she's looking at your bare soul when she does that...

"What-up Hazel?"

"Are we gonna get there any time soon?"

Natalia turned her head sideways and looked like she was thinking...although I think she was just playing around like every other time. She then smiled at me and I frowned causing Sarah to start snickering.

"I think it should be just ahead sooo-"

"Stop it Natalia. We're almost there honey, don't listen to '_Miss. Hmmmm_'..."

Natalia's nanny, Rachel, then walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder as we walked ahead of the group.

"Haha! You're Miss. Hmmm...haha!" Sarah laughed while pointing at Natalia's face and then playful punching Ebony on her cheek.

_"__Those three were always like that, they laugh at everything and anything, they even laugh at each other while one of them is crying...is that true friendship? Or are they really as insane and crazy as everybody says...? Oh whatever, it's none of my business anyway, I've only known them for 3 years should I care..."_

I sighed looking back at my suitcase as it bounced and shifted from side to side because of all the leaves and twigs on the earth floor.

"What's wrong sweety?"

I looked back at Rachel as she gave my shoulder a soft squeeze and looked down at me with a warm, motherly smile.

"_No wonder Natalia loves her like a mom, after loosing her foster parents and her little brother,...things must have been really hard for her and Mike..._"

"Hello...earth to Hazel!"

I came back to my senses as Rachel waved her hand in my face and then softly chuckled as she gave me another squeeze.

"What's wrong with you today,...I've never seen you so spaced out before..."

"That's because you've only seen me a couple of times at school events."

Rachel's warm smile now turned into an awkward one.

"But haven't you been to our house a couple of times, you know for birthdays and all that?"

"Only twice..."

"But what about Natalia's sweet 16th? She told me she invited everybody she knew...did she not invite you?"

Natasha forcefully looked over her shoulder at Natalia.

"N-no, you've got it wrong. She gave me the invitation herself but I said that I didn't need it..."

"Why sweety?"

"I said that I didn't need it because I knew that I would just cramp her style if I hung around her during the party, plus..."

"What?..don't worry you can tell me."

Natasha gave me that warm smile again.

"It's, it's just that I don't fit in with them.."

"With who?"

"Them,..all of them. I'm not used to crazy parties and doing idiotic things just because it's funny even though it may seriously injure that person...it's just not me. That's the one thing that keeps those three soo close, isn't it?"

I looked back at Sarah, Natalia, and Ebony as they continued walking together and joking around, Rachel looked back also but then looked at me and sighed sadly.

"Listen sweety, Natalia told me about you're aunt...she was like you're mother huh?, and then having to watch as she slowly died without being able to do anything...it must have been heartbreaking..."

"But what about Natalia, she had to watch her foster parents and her little brother die too, you and Mike are all she has left..."

"But Natalia's a strong girl with an even stronger heart,...plus, she has thousands of relatives all around the world, who even if she doesn't know it, are looking out for her...,and Mike. But I can tell that your heart isn't as strong as Natalia's, and that you're reaching out for a true friend, not just a friend that will leave whenever. And I also know that Natalia really wants to be your friend so you don't have to feel so left out."

"Does she really, because I always thought that she thought I was a bother and she didn't want me to be around."

"That's just Natalia for you,...at first glance you think; '_whoa she's really pretty, she must be like every other really pretty girl in the world, snobby, rich, selfish, and self centered,..._but then you get to know her a little better and you find out; '_Okay, she crazy, likes to party and have insane fun, really hyper, and she must be on crack because she acts like a crack-head,..._and even though Natalia **is** all those things...-I smile as she chuckles and gives me another squeeze-...you get to know her a little better, and then you find yourself saying; _she's caring, she respects her friends and would never really hurt them, she's protective, kind,...loving. _You're at the second step, so if you try a little harder to be her friend, then you'll see the true Natalia. **That's **why those three have been friends for so long, because Sarah and Ebony have experienced all 3 sides of Natalia."

I sighed as we approached a rickety wood bridge and a big log cabin on the other side of it. As we're walking on the bridge, I notice a bright green light flow by on the running water and then get stopped by some rocks and pebbles as it slowed down and got stuck on the side.

"_I wonder what that is..."_

"Well, here we are!"

I got pulled back to reality as Rachel left my side and walked over to the door.

"Natalia, trow me the keys!"

I looked back at Natalia searching her jacket's pockets and then her jean's front pockets until Mike came up behind her and grabbed the keys from her back pocket and threw them at Rachel who opened the door.- _ -'

"What're you doin'?,..are you trying to make a move on my booty?"

"I was trying to get the keys for Ray..." Mike chuckled as Natalia stuck out her tongue and Sarah giggled.

We all walked inside and set our luggage on the far left corner near the chimney.

"Why are we putting our stuff near the chimney?"

"Because Nat, since it's summer and it's already hot enough...we won't even think about setting the chimney on fire,...so our stuff's totally safe!"

Rachel answered Natalia while walking over to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she got out one of those gallons of mango juice. She then reached for one of the cabinets and took out 13 plastic cups.

I looked back at Natalia as she looked at the suitcases getting ready to say something..._something stupid by the way she was looking at them._

"But what if an evil Santa came and..."

Natalia stopped and started chuckling along with Sarah and Ebony as Rachel stared at her like she was retarded and Star, Lulu, and Diana giggled.

Star's like a mini Natalia, Lulu's like a mini Ebony, and Diana's like a mini Sarah so it gets weird sometimes.

But whatever...

"Nat?"

"_hmhm, _Yeah..."

"What would an evil Santa be doing around here during summer vacation?"

"Oh I don't know. He's probably looking for early Christmas gifts, his elfs are getting too lazy and they don't want to work so now he has to steal the gifts. _Haha_, can you imagine a little 5-year-old girl being all excited to open her gift and then she gets you're Victoria Secret-"

"That will NOT happen because evil Santa's DON'T exist!good Santa sure, but no evil Santa!"

Rachel snapped back causing them to laugh louder.

"You still believe in Santa?"

Sarah looked over at her while roughly pulling on Natalia's brown hair as she stared blankly at the luggage.

"Please...I'm a grown woman, why should I believe in Santa..."

Rachel scoffed and started placing the glasses on a white tray. She then walked past everyone letting them pick up a glass. When she walked over to me, she winked and smiled softly as I picked a glass and took a sip of the juice.

"Y-yeah, she still makes us write Christmas lists..."

Natalia, Sarah, and Ebony all looked at each other before they started chuckling. Rachel walked up behind Natalia and put her knee to her back. She then pushed Natalia forward causing her to slide off the small, round table and onto the floor.

"Get off the table girl.."

The three best friends all laughed as Rachel set three glasses on the table and smiled at them as she continued walking toward the guys. Mike, Max, and Rufus.

You know something I noticed about everybody in this room...they all manage to break up into groups of three. There's Ebony, Sarah, and Natalia. Max, Mike, and Rufus. Diana, Star, and Lulu. Then there's Erik and Jamez, but it's just the two of them because Carlos couldn't make it. Then there's me...

Another thing that I noticed is that people always pair up with their friends.

Sarah with Max. Ebony with Mike. Natalia says that she's still looking for that special someone. Rufus I don't know. Diana with Jamez. Star with Erik. And Lulu with Carlos. And again, I have nobody...it doesn't make sense. But whatever...

The rest of the day was pretty fun, and I'm really starting to believe what Rachel said about Nat. Sure she was still being crazy with Sarah and Ebony but I felt more comfortable around them, and Rufus isn't half bad.

So here's how the day practically went by.

First, we all went on the trampoline and fooled around. Then, we jumped into the lake nearby and the guys tossed Rachel in. And of course Sarah wanted to be tossed in too, so when they did toss her in, she landed just in front of Natalia. And just to be funny, Natalia acted like she was drowning. There was an inflatable mountain floating where we were swimming so they started to climb it. And when they got there they jumped off and did cannon balls so it was really fun. Natalia even made me do it, but she wanted us to jump at the same time holding hands, sooo we ended up doing belly flops. And for the first time, I find myself laughing about something that was really stupid and ended up hurting.

And now it's 11:32 and we're having a bonfire. Were all laughing and having a good time dancing around and singing out of key.

"W-wait! Wait!"

Rachel whacked Natalia in the head causing her to turn off the music and rub her head.

"What!"

Natalia turned to her, a scowl on her face.

"Why are you guys singing off key! I was just watching TV and when I heard you guys I though someone was murdering all of you. You all have great voices so why not use them?..."

Natalia loudly grunted receiving another whack to the head.

"You know you could ruin your voice by singing so off key!"

"Oh well..."

Rachel whacked her again as we started laughing, then we started laughing louder. It was pretty funny watching Natalia get whacked.

"Just sing in key, a voice like your doesn't just fall out of the sky."

"It does if you're an angel..."

"Yeah well,..you're nowhere near being an angel honey."

Natalia smiled and turned around as Rachel started walking back to the cabin. Natalia then turned the radio on again and _Jesse's Girl_ came on and immediately she walked over to Sarah and wrapped her arm around her neck and they started singing along while waving their arms in the air. The rest of us laughed and started clapping along.

Natalia then came over to me and helped me up and then we started dancing together. Then we all formed a conga line with Natalia leading and Rachel at the end with the boys. Yeah were a bunch of freaks that if people saw us, they would think were completely out of our minds...but who cares...not me.

At least not anymore...

Our fun had to be cut short though as a furious wind wiped against us sending us back. Since Natalia and I were in the front, we were gonna be slammed into a tree trunk. I shut my eyes bracing myself for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Natalia had gotten in front of me so I wouldn't hit the tree. I experienced side 3 of Natalia.

Another fierce wind came, followed be multiple purple gun shots from all directions. Natalia got in front of me again as another wind came, this time with electricity. She got electrocuted, but still stood in front of me. Protecting me as the winds got stronger and closer to where we were, along with the purple shots.

I watched closely as a nearby bird got shot and started getting covered with black starts before it disintegrated into nothing but dust, which was then blown away.

We looked around as everything stopped, the winds, the gun shots, the movement.

"Is everyone okay! Nat, how are you over there..?"

Rachel looked over in our direction from behind Mike. Natalia raised one thumb and cockily smirked. She had a big gash on the left side of her forehead and her left eye remained closed shut.

Her smirk disappeared and turned into an annoyed scowl as a girl with dark green pigtails wearing a very short skirt jumped down out of nowhere, her black boots were surrounded by green sparks.

"_Was she the one that caused those electric winds?"_

I frowned too, along with Ebony and Sarah. I'm guessing we were all thinking the same thing...

_Bitch..._

Natalia stood her ground as the girl kicked at nothing at all and sent more winds out, only this time, they were going the opposite direction from us. Then, more gunshots came as a boy with white hair and a freaky looking metal '_claw_' arm came running toward the girl, smashing some weird ass looking balloons that kept on firing at us and the girl. Then the girl spoke.

"Allen! Try to get them all out of here!..."

The boy by the name Allen, nodded and turned to us. It wasn't until he saw how we were starring at the girl that he sweatdropped, obviously freaked out, and took a step back.

"What's wrong?"

'_Allen_' pointed in our direction making her turn her head and look in our direction. She frowned and opened her mouth to say something.

"Listen, you people can't stay here...you're all hurt already, it's too dangerous for you all..you all have to leave now!"

"The only reason we're hurt us because of YOU! So don't come over here and start telling us what to do because you don't know who you're dealing with!"

Natalia crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the girl who was cough off guard by Nat's response.

"Allen, we have to hurry up and get rid of these Akuma before they hurt them. They're obliviously not going to leave...Where's Kanda?"

Then, out of nowhere came another person with long, dark blue hair slashing at the ugly balloons with what looked like a sword.

"H-hey, Nat..."

"What?"

"Is that person a girl or a boy"

Natalia snickered as Sarah over heard me and laughed loudly.

"That's a guy, stupid!"

"Are you sure, because I never seen any guy with straight, long hair like that..."

Natalia fell to her knees and slid over to Sarah as they continued laughing and Ebony joined in.

"If you want we could ask the '_heshe_' if you want..."

Sarah snickered as Natalia and Ebony laughed louder and I smiled, getting on my knees too.

"Would you really go up to him and ask him that? He looks kinda mean..."

"That make's it 10 times better..."

Natalia looked back at me before another gust of wind impacted against our backs.

"Oooh, if **it** doesn't stop doing that!..."

Sarah scowled at that girl making all of us turn our heads and look at her.

"Who does she even think she is...I mean seriously, she wears a fucking mini-skirt when she has to KICK strong WINDS, plus she's hanging around with TWO boys while doing all that crap!"

"You emphasize a lot when you're annoyed, Ebony..."

Natalia chuckled as she faced the girl again.

"W-what is she doing now,...she's seriously flying around with that skirt...What's wrong with **it**?"

We all looked at the girl again, Natalia was right. She was flying around kicking those things.

"Well, at least it's dark and we don't have to see if she..._hmm_, _hmm_"

Ebony punched Sarah on her arm, as Nat and me laughed.

"You sicko..."

* * *

After that, things went rather smoothly. Those 3 people destroyed all those, Nat calls them machine-gun balloons, and were now walking over to us. The girl in front followed by the Allen kid and then the heshe.

I'm guessing Rachel didn't call us over where she was with Mike because she thought we were fine because we were laughing.

Then the girl started to speak.

"Hi!-immediately Natalia raised an eyebrow and frowned and Sarah, Ebony, and I snickered-We are exorcist from the Black church-"

"Aren't exorcists from the 19th century or something?.."

"Haha, the dark ages..."

I smiled at the girl's expression as Natalia and Sarah started laughing.

"Anyway, yes we **are** from the late 19th century and we need you all to come with us..."

"No."

The girl looked down at Natalia and she looked like a little girl being told off. Ha!

"But, you have to come. You all posses special abilities that-"

"My special ability is to say NO. Can you?"

"Ooooo, burn!"

I laughed as the boys pointed at the girl and laughed making her blush. It was really obvious that she's never been around 21st century teenagers.

* * *

_**1 Hour Later~**_

_(No One's POV)_

"_I can't believe were doing this..._"

Natalia grunted while grabbing onto the hard, dark brown rock on the side of the mountain.

"Oh quit your complaining..."

Natalia glared down at Ebony and then smirked as she kicked some dust and pebbles on her face.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later~**_

A group of teenagers all turned around and smirked as a hand could be seen grip the edge of the mountain they were standing on.

"What do you think it's going to be?...girl or boy?"

A boy with black hair turned toward a group of girls sitting on the ground and panting.

"Girl duh! Look at her hand, you can obviously tell it's a girl's hand..."

A girl with shoulder long brown hair smirked while looking over at the edge as Natalia easily pulled herself up and then bent down to help Ebony get up. Then came Sarah. The others followed behind

Natalia eyed the people standing a few feet away looking back at them as someone did a wolf whistle.

"_Looks like weren't the only one's kidnapped..._"

Natalia whispered to Sarah and Ebony as Star wrapped her arms around Natalia's right arm.

"That was soooooo hard!...How come you guys don't even look the least bit tired!"

"Because Star, we do this kind of training a bunch of times over in the Free Runners HQ. It's easy for us."

Natalia ruffled Star's short brown hair as she pouted and then smirked.

"Well,...since you're not even tired, carry me!"

Star didn't let Natalia answer and just pulled her down by her arm and got on her back wrapping her arms around her neck. Natalia's arms automatically moved under Star's thighs and kept her from falling.

"You owe me for this."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Star softly sighed and nuzzled against Natalia's soft chocolate hair.

* * *

_**45 Minutes Later~**_

_(Natalia's POV)_

I sighed as another 5 exhausted looking kids climbed over the edge followed by another exorcist dressed in a black and white coat.

"_I'm guessing we're going to have to wear stuff like that too..."_

I sighed again and looked at the boy sitting in front of me laughing. Justin.

A couple of minutes after Star had fallen asleep on my back, we all sat down and got to know the other kids. They too were forced to come here. _Jeez..._

"_At least were not the only losers kidnapped by kids the same age as us."_

I noticed that the '_exorcist_' that escorted all of us here, were sitting in circle talking to each other...probably about us.

We all went silent as a big gate opened and a man walked out. I really couldn't tell what he looked like because it was really dark and I was too lazy to really bother.

* * *

Anyway there's chapter 1 and I'm soooo glad it's way longer than the previous chapter, I think all the chapters should be the same length as this one...I hope so at least...

So basically this chapter gives you some info on my main OC Natalia. Just to give you guys a heads up, there are going to be a lot of OC's running around in this story...sooo yeah.


	3. Enter Black Order

Hiya! It's me again with chapter 2! Whooo!

so yeah I have nothing else to say ssssoooooo...

* * *

"_Alexander, you do realize you are going to have to choose one of these kids to train personally, right?"_

"_Hmmm, yeah I know. Who do you think I should choose? Reever..."_

_A man with dirty blonde hair looked upwards at the sweatdropping Reever. His light brown eyes staring him down. Reever sighed._

"_Well,...I recommend picking one from this group..."_

_Reever slid a cream colored folder towards Alexander. He opened it and rubbed his chin as he looked through the photos. He raised an eyebrow as he came across a sheet with two photos._

"_Ah yes...Natalia. Her hair and eyes changed colors when Hevlaska was checking for her synchro rate."_

_Alexander's eyes traveled from the paper in his hand to Reever and then back._

"_Why...?"_

"_Because supposedly, she's the host of the WaterLily dragon."_

_Reever looked away as Alexander looked interested and turned the paper around. He raised his other eyebrow as he looked through the information written about Natalia."_

"_You mean one of the dragons who supposedly helped create the cube of innocence...and has it's own type of innocence..."_

"_Yeah..."_

"_Hmmm..."

* * *

_

_**One Week Earlier...**_

"_Welcome future Exorcists...to the Black Order Headquarters!_"

Everyone turned their heads as Komui stepped out of the light coming from inside the castle. His arms were spread out far over his head.

Natalia frowned at the hat on top of his purple locks of hair.

"_Who would even think about wearing a hat like that in public..._"

"Natalia you are sooo judgmental it's unbelievable..."

Ebony looked over at Natalia as she finished whispering in her ear and frowned.

"Believe it!"

"Hahaha, good one Sarah..."

Natalia and Sarah hit their fists together as Ebony rolled her eyes and looked back at Komui.

"Hey,...check that out..."

Natalia and Sarah stop smiling and look in the direction in which Ebony was lazily pointing.

"Ugh!...And I thought she couldn't get any worse..."

The three girls frowned as Komui tackled Lenalee.

"_Brother!..._"

"Oh, so they're siblings? That just makes things _even_ better..."

Natalia looks over at Sarah with a disgusted expression and they laugh as Sarah copied her.

"You guys are so immature..."

_**2**__**nd**__** night: Enter Black Order**_

"_So that's the reason why you all have to be examined by the gate keeper!..._"

Komui smiled brightly as Natalia turned to Sarah and Ebony with a dumbfounded and retarded look. Sarah chuckled.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?..."

Natalia crossed her arms over her chest, frowned raising her eyebrow and walked next to Ebony.

"Imagine if we have to take orders from him..._jeez_.."

"_Oh and I forgot to mention, my name is Komui Lee and you all will have to do as I say!_"

Komui's wide grin disappeared and turned into a confused stare as he looked to his far left of the sea of teens and saw Natalia grunt loudly and lean on Ebony while wrapping her arms around her neck. He shrugged it off and turned to the gate keeper.

"_Oh Gate Keeper!, you can start examination now~!_"

Komui sang while skipping up to him and grinning wildly.

* * *

_**15 minutes later...**_

"Well that was a complete waste of time..."

Mike walked behind Max, sticking his hands in his pockets he looked over at his sister, his girlfriend, and their _fangirl_ friend. Natalia, Ebony, and Sarah.

He sweatdropped as they continued to look over the edge of the mountain they were standing on.

"What are you guys doing! We're so high up you won't be able to see anything."

He grunted as the girls didn't even look back at him and then smirked as an idea came to his head. Still smirking, he walked up behind Natalia and pushed her forward.

He then quickly grabbed the back of her shirt and kept her from falling as Sarah and Ebony screamed. Ebony looked back at him and softly hit his chest with the back of her hand as he chuckled and Natalia looked over her shoulder at him with an eyebrow raised and a scowl.

"Are you seriously trying to kill your own little sister!"

"I don't know am I?"

He chuckled again. Ebony glared at him.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Justin, who was on his way over to be examined, got bumped into and he ran into Mike. Ebony, Sarah, Diana, and Star screamed and covered their mouths with their hands right after while looking at each other after Natalia's body disappeared into the dark, gray clouds. Lulu missed what happened...

The girls all looked over the edge waiting to see if Natalia had gotten a hold of one of the rocks and was now climbing back up. Sarah chuckled as Ebony frantically turned to Mike and got a hold of his shirt.

"You killed your own twin sister!"

Sarah laughed louder as everybody went silent and turned toward them.

"Pfff. We _all _know Nat's been through tougher scenarios so let's just chill and wait for her to climb back up. And all of you need to mind your own business, I did not kill my sister."

"_At least I hope not..._"

Mike murmured under his breath before Ebony hit his chest again.

The pair then walked back to the edge and stared down with the rest of their friends.

None of them noticed when Natalia jumped down from a puff of reddish-black smoke behind them and smirked evilly.

Still smirking, she silently crept up behind them and one by one she pushed them over the edge. Sarah, being at the end of the line, had noticed and looked up as Natalia pushed Diana and Star over.

"W-wait! Booty bump me over!"

Natalia chuckled before she turned on her side and booty bumped Sarah off.

"Awesome!"

Natalia snickered before turning to face the others and smirking as she fell backwards following her falling friends.

The others raced over to the edge as Natalia's body disappeared into the clouds. They then looked behind them as the same reddish-black smoke appeared behind them and Mike fell on his face followed by the rest of the teens in order in which they were pushed off. Natalia came last and instead of falling on the person below her, Sarah, she sat on her back instead.

"That's what you guys get for messing with me!"

"_Oooo, I wanna do that!_"

Natalia looked to her right as a group of people started rushing towards them.

"Awesome!"

Natalia, followed by Sarah, Star, Diana, Erik, Jamez, and the rest of the teens all jumped off the edge laughing and yelling.

The exorcists and Komui stared dumbfounded as all of them started falling on top of Ebony, Max, Mike, Lulu, and Rufus.

Natalia laughed as Sarah fell on top of her.

"Wait a minute,...how the _hell_ did _you_ end up on top of _me_?"

"Haha! I don't know..."

* * *

_(With Komui and Lenalee)_

"Lenalee...since everybody's been checked, and were opening the gate, could you go get them to calm down and get ready to go in...?"

"Sure thing Brother"

Lenalee sweetly looked up at him before she started toward the group of teens all laying on top of each other and the rest staring at them and laughing.

"Come on guys, we can all go in now. Gather up your luggage and get ready to enter the Black Order."

Lenalee smiled at them but sweatdropped as all the talking and laughing stopped and Natalia raised and eyebrow. She awkwardly giggled at Natalia's annoyed expression.

"_There's something about the girl that seems off...but what is it? I can't really put my finger on it..."_

Lenalee frowned as Natalia grunted and looked at a girl to her right, she was under Sarah's legs.

"_Hi what's your name...?_"

The girl giggled as Lenalee frustratedly pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You guys have to get up _NOW _and enter!"

The teens all looked back at her as she snapped and tapped her foot on the ground. Natalia rolled her eyes and sighed loudly while pushing Sarah off her and lazily rolled out of the bunch of teens. She pulled her black tanktop down and looked at Lenalee as she gulped.

* * *

Everybody walked behind Komui and Lenalee quietly talking to themselves about the insides of the castle know as the Black Order.

They all went silent as Komui and Lenalee stopped walking and turned around to face them.

"Now we are going to descend into Hevlaska's place and check all of you for your synchronization rate with your innocence."

Komui smiled at them while gesturing toward a floating upside-down pyramid platform going towards them.

They all piled in silently.

"Whoa,...I didn't think we would be able to fit this many people on this thing. Right, Brother..."

Lenalee smiled up at Komui and then at the teens. Natalia sighed and rolled her eyes. She and the rest of her group were close to the railing and away from the rest of the group.

"_What now boss? Are we really going to stay here?..._"

Star whispered to Natalia as she walked up next to her and leaned on the railing looking back at the group a few feet away.

Natalia, who was leaning on the rail, her back to everyone, looked back at the 15-year-old and sighed.

"_I guess so. These people might actually be of some use to us..._"

The others looked over at her as she turned around and jumped onto the railing and sat down.

Natalia sighed as they stopped moving and were completely overwhelmed by darkness. She raised an eyebrow as everybody turned towards her in awe as a bright white light appeared behind her.

"What?"

She looked at her right shoulder as a white tentacle rested there. She breathed as she looked back at the others and then awkwardly chuckled as another tentacle wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her backwards.

Natalia's eyes widened as more tentacles wrapped themselves around her body and flipped her around so she would face the white creature.

"Just relax and try not to scream okay, _Natalia_"

Komui snickered as Natalia kept on squirming to get free. She then bent backwards and growled at Komui glaring daggers at his head.

"You're an _ass_!"

Natalia looked back at Hevlaska and glared.

"Let me go!"

" _**I cannot do that...child. Just calm down and stay still.**_"

"Tch! Just let me go..."

Hevlaska ignored her whines of protest and touched her forehead with her bottom lip. Komui's and Lenalee's eyes widened along with everybody else's as a bright pink light emerged from Natalia's limp body as her head dropped after her eyes had closed.

They all stared in awe as the bright light turned into a feminine looking dragon the same size as Hevlaska. It's fierce sapphire eyes stared back at Hevlaska as Natalia's long brown hair turned blonde with light pink, green, and silver streaks.

" _**Ah,...Hevlaska. The one we trusted with the safe keeping of the innocence...How have you been all these years?**_"

" _**The WaterLily dragon...is this the person you choose as your host?...**_"

" _**Yes,...Natalia is a very special and gifted girl. With or without innocence...**_"

" U-um..., can Hevlaska check her synchronization rate now?"

Komui sheepishly raised a small finger and smiled. He gulped as WaterLily's eyes turned towards him and just stared at him.

" _**Yes well,...feel free to check her normal innocence. She will have to activate my innocence **__**herself...so this test means nothing compared to our real power...farewell. For now...**_"

Komui wiped sweat off his forehead as he sighed in relief and smiled up at Hevlaska.

"Hevlaska! Start miss Natalia's synchronization rate examination now..."

Hevlaska softly nodded at the supervisor before returning back to Natalia and touched her forehead with one of her glowing tentacles.

" _**5%, 15%, 36%, 49%, 74%, 86%, 90%,...93% synchronization...**_"

* * *

Natalia blinked her eyes open and brought her hand up to her head as she groaned and closed her eyes halfway.

"_Everything's so blurry...where am I?"_

Natalia then shot her eyes open and quickly sat up. She looked around the dark room and then down at her hands.

"_Sheets?...Am I on a bed? Did somebody rape me?"_

Natalia then looked to her right as somebody else groaned and turned on their side.

"_Ebony..."_

She then raised an eyebrow and looked over at the person laying next to her. Sarah.

"_Well,...if those two are sleeping sooooo soundly here,...I'm guessing I'm in no danger..."_

Natalia smiled to herself before she laid back down and snuggled against the soft white sheets.

* * *

So there's chapter 2 for ya!

Next chapter is sorta like an extra, or a '_filler_' as they say. Next chapter will be mainly made up of OC's info and such soooooo yeaaaah~...


	4. OC info

HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!

It's me again and I have a special shout out for a VERYYYY special person!

I would like to thank because she, was my FIRST reviewer EVVVEEEEERRRR!

Soooo , I Looooooovvvvvvveeeeeee YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!

Can you guys tell how I'm being like utterly hyper right now? It's exactly 3:16 AM right now and I'm running around my house like a crazy 13 year old on crack...

But anyway,...I will do special shout outs like the one above to every single one of my FIRST 10 reviewers!

And now I'm going to tell you guys about my OC's,...the main one's at least...X3!

* * *

_**Name: **_Natalia – (_last name will be revealed later in story)_

_**Nationality: **_Italian, Spanish, Portuguese

_**Birthday: **_April 16(Aries)

_**Age: **debut: _16

_currently: _17

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_5'6 (start)

5'7 (currently)

_**Weight: **_105 lbs (start)

100 lbs (currently)

_**Eyes: **_Reddish-brown

_**Hair: **_Chocolate brown

_**Blood type: **_B

_**Unusual features: **_Hair and eyes change color during innocence activation_(explained later in story)_

_**Likes: **_Dressing up, Anime, Yaoi, Singing, Dancing, Laughing, Sleep-Overs, Fire, Candy, Irony, Crude Humor, Scary movies, Water Parks, Music, Video Games, Playstation 3, Hot Topic, Black, God of War 1,2 and 3, Rain, Reading FanFiction.

_**Dislikes: **_Stick-in-the-mud's, Bugs, Lenalee, People who are mean to her friends, Rapists, Abusers, Snotty children, Parasites, Being Bored.

_**Family: **_Mike(twin brother)

unknown father

unknown mother

Veronica Justice(foster mother)(deceased)

Julio Justice(foster father)(deceased)

_**Favorite subjects: **_Greek mythology, Science, Human development(humanity)_(international and economic development)

* * *

_

_**Name: **_Mike(y) -

_**Nationality: **_Italian, Spanish, Portuguese

_**Birthday: **_April 16(Aries)

_**Age: **debut: _16

_currently: _17

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_5'8 (start)

5'9(currently)

_**Weight: **_120 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Reddish-brow

_**Hair: **_Chocolate brown

_**Blood type: **_B

_**Unusual features: **_His left eye is slightly lighter than his right

_**Likes: **_Ebony(girlfriend), Video Games, Parties, Beaches, Cherry Soda, Candy.

_**Dislikes:**_ When Natalia and Sarah are beings Fan Girls, Yaoi, Singing, Dancing, When people mess with Rachel, Natalia, or Ebony, Perverts.

_**Family: **_Natalia(twin sister)

unknown father

unknown mother

Veronica Justice(foster mother)(deceased)

Julio Justice(foster father)(deceased)

_**Favorite subject: **_Science, Math.

* * *

_**Name: **_Sarah Razzo

_**Nationality: **_Mexican, American

_**Birthday: **_June 12(Gemini)

_**Age: **debut: _16

_currently: _17

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Height: **_5'5 (start)

5'6(currently)

_**Weight: **_104

_**Eyes: **_Brown

_**Hair: **_Brown

_**Blood type: **_O

_**Unusual features: **_Eyes look golden under a lot of light

_**Likes: **_Yaoi, Anime, Light Yagami and L Lawliet, Allen and Kanda, Choir, Alternative music, Black, Red, Hot Topic, Music, Drawing, Sleep-Overs, Movies, Max(boyfriend), Rain, Video Games, Reading FanFiction, Twilight Books.

_**Dislikes: **_Work, Really hot weather, Yuri, Running, The Sun, Lenalee.

_**Family: **_Mother, Father, Little Brother(_not mentioned at all in story)_

_**Favorite subject: **_Reading, History

* * *

_**Name: **_Ebony Green

_**Nationality: **_Mixed

_**Birthday: **_July 3(Cancer)

_**Age: **_17

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_5'7

_**Weight: **_107 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Dark Emerald Green

_**Hair: **_Dark Brown almost Black

_**Blood type: **_AB

_**Unusual features: **_Bipolar

_**Likes: **_Rain, Green, Black, Argentine cuisine, Video Games, Xbox, Twilight, Mike(boyfriend).

_**Dislikes: **_Lenalee, AIDS, Bacteria, Diseases, Parasites, Worms, Mold.

_**Family: **_unknown_(nobody ever asks her so why bother)_

_**Favorite subject:**_ History, Science, Math, Reading, Economy.

* * *

_**Name: **_Hazel Jackson

_**Nationality: **_American

_**Birthday: **_June 23(Cancer)

_**Age: **_16

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_5'5

_**Weight: **_100 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Baby Blue

_**Hair: **_Blonde

_**Blood type: **_A

_**Unusual features: **_When Hazel was little, her hair was dirty blonde

_**Likes: **_Choir, Singing, Dancing in her room, TV, Movies, Music, Band, School, The Library, Cartoons.

_**Dislikes: **_Lenalee, Rain, Cold, Halloween, Yaoi, Yuri, Work, Stereotypes.

_**Family: **_Mother(deceased)

Father(deceased)

Aunt(deceased)

Jasmine Luke(foster mother)

_**Favorite subject: **_Math, Reading, Science, English, History, Human Development

* * *

_**Name: **_Max Gutierrez

_**Nationality: **_American, Portuguese

_**Birthday: **_August 24(Virgo)

_**Age: **__debut:_17

_currently:_18

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_5'8(start)

5'9(currently)

_**Weight: **_124 lbs(start)

123 lbs(currently)

_**Eyes: **_Black

_**Hair: **_Black

_**Blood type: **_A

_**Unusual features: **_Max's black eyes appear red in special occasions_(depends on the lighting)_

_**Likes: **_Sarah(girlfriend), Lollypops, Scary Movies, Alternative music, Hot Topic, Black, Red, Italian food, New York, Black-out's, F.E.A.R, Halo, Sleeping.

_**Dislikes: **_Cats, Yaoi, Working too hard, Really hot weather.

_**Family: **_Erik(little brother)

Margarita(mother)

_**Favorite subject: **_Science, Video Game development

* * *

_**Name: **_Erik Gutierrez

_**Nationality: **_American, Portuguese

_**Birthday: **_October 5(Libra)

_**Age: **__debut:_15

_currently:_16

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_5'6(start)

5'7(currently)

_**Weight: **_120 lbs (start)

198 lbs(currently)

_**Eyes: **_Dark Brown

_**Hair: **_Black

_**Blood type: **_O

_**Unusual features: **_Has a birthmark on his bottom right leg in the shape of a butterfly

_**Likes: **_Thunder storms, Hurricanes, Natural disasters, Tornadoes, Butterflies, Black, Green, Moss, Climbing Trees, Swimming in lakes, Hot Topic, Scary Movies, Friends, Avril Lavigne.

_**Dislikes: **_Too much sun, Mondays, Twilight, Work.

_**Family: **_Max(older brother)

Margarita(mother)

_**Favorite subject: **_Math, Reading, Science, Environment Studies

* * *

_**Name: **_Star Fleming

_**Nationality: **_American

_**Birthday: **_January 26(Aquarius)

_**Age: **_15

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_5'5

_**Weight: **_103 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Green

_**Hair: **_Brown

_**Blood type: **_B

_**Unusual features: **_Star believes that when she grown up, she will be a famous and rich superstar.

_**Likes: **_Singing, Dancing, Watching Reality Shows, American Idol, So you think you can dance, Americas best dance crew, Anime, Pokemon, Spongebob Squarepants, Tom & Jerry, The PowerPuff Girls, Allen.

_**Dislikes: **_Naggy people, Stereotypes, Rain, Put Downs, Moody people, Kanda.

_**Family: **_Lulu(little sister)

_**Favorite subject: **_Choir, Dance club

* * *

_**Name: **_Lulu Fleming

_**Nationality: **_American

_**Birthday: **_February 21(Pisces)

_**Age: **_15

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_5'5

_**Weight: **_100 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Purple

_**Hair: **_Dark Blue

_**Blood type: **_AB

_**Unusual features:**_ Even though Lulu and Star are very close sisters, they're complete opposites.

_**Likes: **_Kanda, Anime, Watching cartoons with Star, Dark Blue, Dark Purple, Black, Thunder Storms, Black-out's, Ghosts, Poetry, Rain, Night, Singing in the rain.

_**Dislikes: **_The sun, Tuesdays, Sundays, Too much noise, Running, Being surrounded by idiots.

_**Family: **_Star(older sister)

_**Favorite subject: **_Reading, Biology

* * *

_**Name: **_Diana Smith

_**Nationality: **_Spanish, European

_**Birthday: **_April 6(Aries)

_**Age: **debut:_15

_currently:_16

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height:**_ 5'5(start)

5'6(currently)

_**Weight: **_105 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Light Blue

_**Hair: **_Blonde

_**Blood type: **_A

_**Unusual features: **_Diana dies her hair red and puts on magenta contacts lenses

_**Likes: **_Hot Pink, Magenta, Red, Punk Clothing, New York, Argentina, California, Spain, Costa Rica, Parties, Twilight, Jacob(Twilight), Tornadoes, Hurricanes, Dogs, Wolves, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Ashley Tisdale, Shpping with Natalia, Drawing, Painting.

_**Dislikes: **_Bella(Twilight), Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, Mandy(M&M show), Blood, Ghosts, Scary Movies.

_**Family: **_Heather Smith(mother)

George Smith(father)

_**Favorite subject: **_Reading, Art, Photography

* * *

_**Name: **_Rachel Ramirez

_**Nationality: **_European, Latin

_**Birthday: **_November 20(Scorpio)

_**Age: **_34

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height: **_5'7

_**Weight: **_123 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Black

_**Hair: **_Dark Brown

_**Blood type: **_O

_**Unusual features: **_Rachel is afraid of becoming old so she tries her hardest to look young(people suspect she's 29)

_**Likes: **_Taking care of Natalia and Mike, Writing in her journal, Cooking, Watching TV, Music, Shopping with Natalia's friends.

_**Dislikes: **_Thunder Storms, Insanely loud music, Too many pets in one house, Cleaning after Natalia's and Mike's parties, Work.

_**Family: **?_

_**Favorite subject: **_Reading

* * *

_**Name:**_ Alexander –_(I can't come up with a last name for him so let's just call him Alexander, Kay?)_

_**Nationality: **?_

_**Birthday: **_July 24(Leo)

_**Age: **_35

_**Gender: **_Male

_**Height: **_5'9

_**Weight: **_142 lbs

_**Eyes: **_Light Brown

_**Hair: **_Dirty Blonde

_**Blood type: **_O

_**Unusual features: **_Alexander has a scar running through his right eye which left him 55% blind.

_**Likes:**_ Mimi(daughter), Training new students, teaching his class, Hearing Natalia sing, light rain.

_**Dislikes: **_Noah Family, His friends dying, Komui slacking off, His students getting into fights, Akumas.

_**Family: **_Mimi(daughter)

Natasha(deceased wife)

_**Favorite subject: **_Math, Science, Innocence training

* * *

_**Name:**_ Mimi -

_**Nationality: **?_

_**Birthday: **_September 25(Libra)

_**Age: **debut:_13

_currently:_14

_**Gender: **_Female

_**Height:**_ 5'3(start)

5'4(currently)

_**Weight:**_94 lbs (start)

98 lbs(currently)

_**Eyes: **_Azure Blue

_**Hair: **_Brown

_**Blood type: **_B

_**Unusual features:**_ Mimi's eyes appear gray in the morning and start turning blue at 11:38

_**Likes: **_Singing with Natalia, Teasing the exorcists, Food fights, Laughing, Sleeping, Sneaking around with Fou Sarah and Natalia.

_**Dislikes: **_Thunder, Bad hair days, Singing off key, Whiners, Snobs, Work, Cleaning, Doing Homework.

_**Family: **_Alexander(father)

Natasha(deceased mother)

_**Favorite subject: **_none...

* * *

So there are all the main OC's and I'm not planning to add anymore than the one's I have already planned, there are a few more but they will only appear in the extra stories that have nothing to do with the real story line so yeah...

I hope that helped clear your brain overload Skye Leiko...Oh and by the way...

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You miss, are my SECOND reviewer soooooooooo Yooooooouuuuuuuuuu deserve one of these too sooooo, Whooooooo, Thank Youuuuu! X3 I LOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEE YOU TOO!


	5. New Apprentice

Hiiiithere!

So then on the last chapter I told you about my OC because I got a comment saying that there were so many OC's that it was confusing...or something like that...but anyways now this chapter will pick the story right back up...sooo yeah...

and I also have to warn you that this story is going to be insanely long because like I like to plan ahead when I'm doing these kinds of things and so far, I already have 48 chapters planned, and that's just like around episode 52,...soo it's gonna be pretty long...

* * *

_**3rd night: New Apprentice**_

_(Ebony's POV)_

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head as I sat up and looked at the sleeping logs on either side of me.

"Hey..."

I sighed as they both stirred in their sleep.

"One...more...minute..."

I frowned and grabbed onto their pillows as Sarah mumbled something about my breath. They both covered their heads as I slid their pillows from under them and started hitting them.

"Nghnn,...stop it..."

"Well maybe if you hadn't said something about my breath then maybe I wouldn't be hitting you right now!"

"nnghokay,...Okay! We'll get up, just stop hitting us..."

"Nah I don't think I will..."

I snickered as Sarah fell off the bed and landed on the cold floor below us. Natalia slowly shook her head while looking up at me. That was until I pressed the pillow up to her face and pushed her down too. _Haha!

* * *

_

"Hey, Ebony..."

"Hmmm?"

I turned to Natalia as she rubbed her eye with the back of her hand.

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

"What you can't remember?"

"Not really..."

"Oh then if that's the case..."

I looked away from her and smirked.

"Nothing happened,..._at all_"

"Yeah right you jerk!"

* * *

I smiled as we walked through the cafeteria doors and everybody turned to us, mainly Natalia though. Sarah and I snickered at Nat's clueless expression as everybody either smiled or smirked at her.

"Wha..."

We laughed as Alexander gripped the top of her head and her eyes widened. He then turned her around so she was facing him and leaned down so they would see eye to eye.

Natalia on the other hand held in her breath and tried to look away but was stopped by Alexander's strong grip so she just closed one eye and clenched her teeth. _The things is,...she doesn't like to look people in the eye, girl has trust issues..._

"Where are your pink eyes and blonde hair?"

"What?"

"I said: Where are your pink eyes and blonde hair?...you no speaky english?"

Natalia frowned and slapped his hand away. Taking one step back, she looked up at him as he stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't even know me,...and you're asking me about having pink eyes and blonde hair?"

"Of course I know you,...we met yesterday. What, you don't remember?"

"As a matter of fact, No! No I don't, and that's because Ebony doesn't wanna tell me!"

Natalia scowled at me while doing that stupid finger thing she does when somebody gets in trouble as Alexander turned towards me.

"_Shame on you!_"

I frowned at her and then looked back at Alexander.

"How come you didn't tell her?"

"Because she was being annoying..."

I smirked at Natalia as she brings her eyebrows together and frowns at me while mouthing the words: _I was sooo not being annoying!_.

"Oh, Okay..."

Alexander smiled at me and turned back at Natalia causing her to stand still and look up at him.

"Why were you annoying Ebony?"

"Wh- I wasn't! She's lying!"

Natalia pointed back at me as I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her.

"L-look at her right now!"

Natalia looked back at Alexander with a desperate look while pointing at me. I brought my tongue back in my mouth before Alexander turned around and saw me.

Natalia then started making faces at me.

"Alexander,...I feel like I need to tell you that Natalia is being very immature right now and is making faces at me..."

I smirked as Alexander turned back at Natalia and she quickly had to stop and look all innocent.

"Is that true?"

"N-no! Making faces at somebody is very inappropriate in public Sir. Alexander. And may I say you look rather spiffy this morning sir..."

I raised an eyebrow as Natalia started up with her British accent again.

"Oh really?...Why don't we start over. I'm Alexander..."

Alexander smiled down at her stretching out his hand towards her and copying her accent.

"Charmed...Natalia"

Sarah leaned on me while Natalia grabbed his hand and they shook.

"Last name?..."

"You?"

"Ladies first, madam..."

"Why thank you. But I cannot share that information with you sir..."

"Oh? And why is that?..."

"Because she doesn't know her last name...She can't remember anything from before her 7th birthday."

Alexander turned to Sarah and then back at Natalia who had frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. _She looked rather mad or insulted if you think about it..._

Alexander leaned into her ear and whispered something I really couldn't hear but it must have been interesting considering she smirked and whispered something back.

"Well,..see you later kid."

Alexander rubbed the top of her head and then faced everybody else in the cafeteria. All of us newbies were called in here at this time. Probably so Alexander could tell us something. He's supposed to be one of out teachers for when we start school here...

"Now I want all of you eat and then meet me in the courtyard for your first day of training."

Everybody called back with OK's and alright's. Alexander smirked and just before he walked out the door, he rubbed the top of Nat's head again. Once he left I looked back at Natalia and then whacked her head as Sarah and I walked past her over to Jerry.

Natalia followed us rubbing the side of her head where I hit her. Then I heard her mumble something.

"_Why is it that I'm always the one who gets whacked upside the head..._"

* * *

We all sat in the burning sun as Alexander strolled by casually whistling. It wasn't until Natalia threw a rock at his feet that he finally noticed us.

"Oh Yeah...my apologies. I guess I forgot...Have you guys been waiting long?"

He smiled at us while placing his hands at his knees and leaning down to look at us.

"Nah,...only if you consider an hour and 34 minutes, long..."

"Oh well, if you already waited that long...I don't see why you can't wait another 26 more minutes..."

He chuckled as we all grunted and protested our butts off.

* * *

"Okay. For your first lesson,...were going to test you're flexibility..."

Alexander looked over at us. He had divided us into a girls group and then a boys group so I'm guessing it's only the girls who are going to be tested in flexibility...

"Are you ready...first, grab your right ankle and bring it over your head."

* * *

The whole day was really easy for Sarah, Natalia, Star, Diana, Lulu, and me because we did these kinds of things all the time over at our high school.

You see, in California, the place we live, we attend this special school for the performing arts. So our school's main priority is the Arts. Unlike most schools that mainly concentrate on Math, Science, Reading, and all of that other stuff,...our school concentrates on singing, dancing, acting, and all _that_ stuff.

Of course we also had math and all the studies,...actually, now that I think about it, our school has a lot of education materials that normal schools don't. I'm guessing that's the reason our school was ranked number 1 one both test scores and performing arts actives.

"Well that was really easy! Right, Lulu?"

Star turned to her sister as they walked behind me, Natalia, Sarah, and Diana.

"Yeah...sure..."

I looked over my shoulder at Lulu as she looked out the passing by window. It started raining so we had to cut training short. Thank God!, Alexander told us that he was planning for training to go on until 1 AM and it's barely11:25. So now were on our way to our rooms for some sleep. After showers of course...

* * *

_(No one's POV)_

"Alexander, you do realize you are going to have to choose one of these kids to train personally, right?"

"Hmmm, yeah I know. Who do you think I should choose? Reever..."

Alexander looked upwards at the sweatdropping Reever. His light brown eyes staring him down. Reever sighed.

"Well,...I recommend picking one from this group..."

Reever slid a cream colored folder towards Alexander. He opened it and rubbed his chin as he looked through the photos. He raised an eyebrow as he came across a sheet with two photos.

"Ah yes...Natalia. Her hair and eyes changed colors when Hevlaska was checking for her synchro rate."

Alexander's eyes traveled from the paper in his hand to Reever and then back.

"Why...?"

"Because supposedly, she's the host of the WaterLily dragon."

Reever looked away as Alexander looked interested and turned the paper around. He raised his other eyebrow as he looked through the information written about Natalia."

"You mean one of the dragons who supposedly helped create the cube of innocence...and has it's own type of innocence..."

"Yeah..."

"Hmmm..."

Reever sweatdropped as Alexander rubbed his chin and stared hard at the pictures.

"You don't remember her?...You talked to her this morning and then you told me you watched her train. You said she appeared to be used to this level of physical tests..."

Reever sighed as Alexander looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Alexander,...you really need to start paying attention to your work...And stop hanging around Komui so much,...you're too distracting..."

"Who me? Please,...I'm as boring as a log..."

Reever sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as Alexander smiled and looked back at the sheet of paper.

"You know...," Alexander's eyes traveled from the paper up to Reever as he looked back at him. "I'm getting the feeling like somethings not normal with this girl..."

"What do you mean, Alexander?"

"Well,...when her friend told me that she can't remember anything from before her 7th birthday...she seemed...sorta angry..."

Alexander leaned back in his seat as the door creaked open and Komui entered. A wide grin on his features.

"What are you two doing in this dark room only lighted by a lamp that suspiciously moves from side to side by it's own..._hmm!__?_."

Alexander and Reever look back at each other as Komui moved his eyebrows up and down.

"_Nothing..._"

They looked back at Komui as his smile disapeared.

"Oh...Anyway, come along Reever! We have some experiments to finish!...Bye, bye Alexander!"

Reever got up from the table as Komui skipped away. He looked back at Alexander.

"Think about it...And have your decision ready by tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? But today was just the first day of training!..."

"Exactly...The sooner you choose who you want to teach especially, the more knowledge you can pass on..."

Reever walked out of the room before Alexander could say anything else and shut the door behind him. Alexander threw the folder on the table and sighed.

* * *

_(Mimi's POV)_

"And who are you?"

Natalia blinked as she leaned down towards me.

"I'm Mimi,...Alexander's my papa so you better be nice to me!"

"Uh, Okay..."

She blinked again and walked over to her friends, Sarah, and Ebony. Star, Lulu, and Diana. I know, well..my papa told me about every single one of his new students so matched their names with their pictures and remembered what everybody looked like.

Natalia has long brown hair a little longer than Kanda's, her's is prettier though because she doesn't use soap like mister stick-in-the-mud. I wish I had her hair. She ties it up in all these different styles, and every time she looks fantastic. Sarah, Ebony, Star, Lulu, and Diana look fantastic too.

All of them have their hair up in either ponytails or buns. Probably because it's 3 in the morning and that's how they usually tie it before they go to sleep.

Sarah always has her hair up in a ponytail but Natalia styles it differently for her depending on what she's wearing.

Ebony's long and naturally curly dark brown hair is so gorgeous...and she styles it differently too. Like one day, those 3 could all have their hair curly, then, the next day it could be braids...I'm thinking I should really hang around with them.

I also heard that Sarah and Natalia have awesome singing voices so it should be pretty cool singing with them and Star too!

Diana seems pretty cool too,...I mean seriously, the girl dyes her hair red just for fun. And her's and Sarah's style of clothing awesome. I should go shopping with them...

And Star and Lulu,...I'm not to sure about them but they seem cool too...I'm sure I'll find something to do with them...

There's only one problem with me hanging around with them...

They're all older than me,...I'm barely 13...and why would 15,16 and 17-year-old's wanna have me around...

Plus,...they're all out of my league.

They all grew up in California, they all have the cutest clothes-_ like seriously, even their pajamas are adorable. Natalia has Spongebob, Sarah has dark Pikachu, Ebony has Stewie from Family Guy, Star has the Powerpuff Girls, Lulu has Twilight, and Diana has Vampire's Diary. _- they have all the right styles and attitudes, they're all beautiful and fit. Natalia, Sarah, and Ebony have well sculpted bodies..._But,..._my Papa is their boss. And he can make them work until they start breaking bones if they're mean to me...I'm guessing I have nothing to worry about after all..._haha!_

I walked over to them and sat on the arm of the sofa they all managed to fit in as my Papa walked in. He looked really tired and frustrated by the way he sighed and sat in front of us.

I looked around before my Papa began. It was only the 12 of us. _Oh, did I forget to mention that Mike, Max, Erik, and Jamez were in here too? My bad...hehe...but anyways._

I blinked as my papa began.

"You may all be wondering why I had my daughter, Mimi- I smiled and waved as they all turned to me -wake you all up this early in the morning..."

"It's morning!"

I giggled as Sarah frantically looked around and Papa and Ebony sighed frustratedly. I laughed again as Ebony stretched out her arm to hit Sarah in the head but she also hit Natalia in the face causing her to wake up.

"It's 3 in the morning, Sarah..."

"O-oh..."

I smiled as Papa sighed again and rubbed his forehead before he finally looked up at us .

"Listen!"

Everybody went silent and looked over at Papa as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on his forehead and once again sighed.

"I called you 10 in here because I have to choose one of you to train differently than everybody else. Yerterday in practice,...some of the exorcists and scientists were observing all of you and the rest of the newcomers. And you guys stood out..."

I looked over at Natalia as she looked at Mike and then Ebony before turning back to Papa as he continued.

"And what I want to know,...is why you were all brought here together and all managed to get noticed especially out of every other newbie that was also brought here?"

I gulped as Natalia crossed her arms over her chest and looked directly at Papa.

"I'm sorry Alexander,...but we're not allowed to share that information...even with the Black Order."

"Okay,...I understand. That's totally fine. But some people are starting to believe that you guys are working with the Earl..."

"Who?"

"T-the Earl,...the guy who creates the akuma and rules over the noah..."

I smile as Natalia breathes and smirks.

"I can assure you Alexander..., we would never work for some guy who's name is Earl and creates things called akuma..."

I giggled as Papa smiled and clasped his hands together.

"Oh, okay...Then I made my decision...Natalia, you are going to be my apprentice and are going to take special lessons from me."

"W-wha?"

"Goodnight! See you all at breakfast!"

I jumped down from the sofa's arm and grabbed his hand as he waved goodbye with the other and we walked out of the lounge.

"But w-wait! I haven't agreed with your decision yet!"

I laughed as I heard Natalia yell and get whacked by Ebony.

"_Come on girl, just go to bed. You can complain in the morning._"

"_It already is morning!_"

"_Just shut up..._"

* * *

_(Natalia's POV)_

I yawned as I watched everybody pile out of the cafeteria and onto the courtyard. I sat quietly on the cold earth floor as birds flew by and chirped to other birds close by.

Today was the first day of my special training with Alexander..._ugh! Why'd he choose me? It's not like I'm special or anything..._

But I am kinda worried about something...apparently I'm the host of this innocence dragon or something and my hair and eyes are supposed to change colors...but my hair's been as brown as ever...and I'm really starting to feel like shit..._haha,..do you get it. Brown hair and shit...hahmmm..._

I sighed as I ran my hand through my brown hair and Alexander walked out with a lollypop in his mouth. _I don't really think a guy his age should be soooo,...ugh.._

I whined and lowered my head as I ran another hand through my hair.

"_I really wanna go home right now...I feel terrible and plus this guy's provably gonna work me to death when he finds out I can't activate my innocence...All I really wanna do right now is go lay on my bed...my real bed back home in the 21__st__ century. Not the bed I have here with Sarah and Ebony..."_

"_**Natalia...**_"

I looked up as a voice called my name.

"_**Natalia...**_"

I looked around as I heard that soft voice again but nobody was trying to get my attention.

"_**Natalia...look at me. Find me, where am I...**_"

"_Whose voice is that!"_

I frowned and tried looking around again. Nobody was here,...Everybody disappeared.

"Hello? Where is everybody? This better not be a stupid prank because I swear..."

I got up and looked around for any sign of...of anything. The ground where everybody was standing on was now collapsing into a black hole which kept on growing and consuming everything. I screamed as it sucked me in.

* * *

I gasped as I saw bubbles float up from my mouth and vanish into nothing. I quickly shut my mouth and clutched my neck as the transparent liquid filled my mouth and flowed down my throat.

My sight was getting blurry as I sunk lower and lower. The aching in my throat from all the liquid I swallowed was causing an intense burning sensation deep in my chest and it felt unbearable.

The darkness surrounding me became darker as I lost conscientiousness.

* * *

I gasped for air as my eyes shot open and I coughed up the strange liquid. I looked down at it and wiped my mouth with my already soaked arm.

"_**Natalia...**_"

"_There goes that voice again..."_

"Who are you! Why'd you bring me here?"

I looked around as I saw a small red dragon fly around me and vanish as it tried to land on my shoulder.

"_**Come Natalia,...all will be answered...**_"

I swallowed and frowned as another little dragon appeared next to me and gestured me to follow it. I hesitated but decided to go after it.

I tried getting up but my legs failed me.

"I-I can't get up!"

"_**Here...let me help you...**_"

I gasped as the little dragon breathed fire onto my legs causing reddish-pink designs to form on them.

"_**Try getting up now...Natalia..**_"

I looked back at it as it smiled. I placed my hands on the darkness where I sat and pushed myself up on my feet. _My legs and feet felt so,...so, light... _

I started following the dragon as it started flowing forward. I blinked as it randomly disappeared and then reappeared a different color than before.

I decided to shrug it off as it smiled back at me and floated ahead.

* * *

_(Sarah's POV)_

"Alexander..."

"Hmmm?"

Alexander turned to me as I held my hands behind my back.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Nat?"

We both looked over at her body as she sat there motionless. Her head was down and her bangs shielded her eyes from being seen.

"Uhhhh,...Let's just say she's tired and is taking a little power nap. No worries..."

I pulled on his sleeve as he tried to walk away and looked him straight in the eye as he looked back at me.

"But what if there's something wrong with her? She could be having a mental meltdown right now..."

I frowned as he raised an eyebrow and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Sarah,...you really think she's having a mental meltdown?..."

"It could happen...She has mental problems..."

"Really?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away.

"Well,...she acts like it...,sometimes.."

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go check on her if you want but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with her..."

I looked back at Nat as he walked away back to the others.

"_Well,...she could be faking so she won't have to train with Alexander...or she could be loosing her mind right now..."_

"_Sarah!_"

I looked behind me as Max waved his arms over his head and smiled.

"_Come over here!_"

"Okay!"

I smiled back at him and started skipping in his direction.

* * *

_(Natalia's POV)_

I sighed as another pink and white flower floated by on my right.

_It felt like I've been walking for hours..._

"Are we going to get there anytime soon?"

"_**Get where exactly?**_"

I raised an eyebrow and glared at the small blue dragon as it turned around and looked back up at me.

"You mean you don't even know where we're going?"

"_**Well why are you following me?**_"

"I thought that's what you wanted! I thought you were going to lead me to where that strange voice was coming from!"

I breathed as the small dragon sniffled and turned purple. It had tears at the ends of it's blue eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry...I'm just frustrated..."

"_**Why?**_"

I breathed and sat on my knees as I smiled and pat the small dragon's fur as it turned yellow.

"I don't want to bore you with my problems.."

"_**It's okay...I wanna help. I wanna become a therapist when I grow up...**_"

I chuckled and looked around.

"Yeah right.."

"_**Yeah! Right..**_"

I raised an eyebrow as it looked up at me and smiled.

"_**What's wrong Natalia?**_"

"Uh, nothing..."

"_**Natalia...**_"

"Who's voice is that?"

I looked down at the small dragon in my hands as it looked around and smiled brightly up at me.

"_**Oh, that's my master...She's been waiting for you, Natalia. I'm guessing that's the reason why she sent me to where you were...**_"

I sweatdropped as it smiled and looked around.

"Well,...can you take me to her?"

"_**Yeah, sure! My master's very patient so she won't mind that I kept you long...**_"

It smiled up at me before it turned and started floating away. I followed.

* * *

I blinked as we approached a beautiful woman sitting gracefully on a patch of healthy emerald green grass.

Next to her stood a tall tree. It's thick brown trunk covered by a patch of soft looking green moss led to several green leaves with several beautiful flowers blooming overhead.

"_**Welcome...Natalia..**_"

I stared in awe as the woman smiled at me. Her voice, the one from before, was soft and majestic.

Her soft pink hair was chopped and neck long. Half of her face was covered by a large green leaf ending with a pink feather. Over the leaf laid a delicate pink water lily. Her one visible eye was a deep sapphire blue.

The beautiful dress she was wearing was strapless and started with a thick green fabric with designs which made it look like a lily pad. The dress ended with a light blue soft fabric which would mix in with the pink flower tied on her back by a matching pink fabric and gracefully flowed down from under the flower.

She slowly stood and bowed. I looked down as the small dragon floated up next to her and also bowed.

I blinked again as she looked up at me and smiled.

"_**Hello,...Natalia**_"

"Um...hi"

"_**I am WaterLily. One of the creators of innocence, because of this, I posses my own type of innocence...and now it's your time to take control of my powers..."**_

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

I raised an eyebrow as she smiled once more. She moved her mouth, but I didn't hear any words come out...

"_**Natalia!**_"

I gasped as WaterLily and the darkness started being sucked away as Alexander's voice boomed in my ear.

* * *

I blinked as Alexander shook my shoulders.

"Natalia!"

"H-huh...?"

I frowned as Alexander whacked my head and took a step back as I reached for the collar of his shirt.

"Come on shorty,...you have training to do!"

I growled as he started walking back to where everybody was. We were the only ones still out here and it was getting dark.

I glared at him as he plopped himself down on the ground and looked back at me gesturing me to walk over there.

"_That jerk! First he accuses me of being a bad guy, and then when I'm about to find out how to activate WaterLily's innocence, he interrupts me! I'm not going over there!"_

But strangely enough,...I found myself walking over there anyway...

* * *

I can't believe how long this chapter is! It's longer than the first chapter which is like three thousand and something words! But this chapter is like four thousand and something...not including this part...sooooo yeah. And I also think my writing improved in the middle of this...so that's even better! Yay~!

Oh and I would like to thank AnimeVamp1997 for adding my story to their favorites list! Although you didn't review! Please? I'm crazy for reviews! I just checked my Story Traffic and this story has 103 hits and 65 visitors but only 3 reviews! Although I do like the fact that you people are viewing my story...sooo Woooh!

Remember to REVIEW!~ ~ ~!


	6. STRIKE

HEY GUYS I'M BACK!*screams in a really high pitched voice*

I feel like it's been ages since I last posted something on here but I am ready for WaterLily to continue, and hopefully end soon so I can continue living my life!..._but I don't think that will happen very soon_...

* * *

I stick my hands in my pockets as I sigh and continue walking through one of the many isles of this huge library. I eye the old, worn out books as I pass by them and continue onto another isle.

I raise an eyebrow as I see a girl sitting on the dusty floor surrounded by several books stacked on top of each other.

She was sitting cross-legged and looking down at the book resting on her thigh. As she rested her cheek on the palm of her hand, she ran the other through her slightly curly brown hair and sighed as she turned the page.

"_She seems familiar...where have I seen this girl before?..."_

"_Hey, awesome hammer..."_

"_Th-thanks..."_

_I looked back as I felt a tap on my shoulder followed by a feminine voice. My eyes widened as a beautiful brown haired girl looked up at me and smiled._

"_STRIKE!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

_I felt my cheeks heat up as a heart appeared on my one visible eye and she raised a sexy eyebrow and smirked._

I gasped as I realized who the girl was. Natalia.

I met her two years ago when I was just starting out as an exorcist and we got along pretty well before that old panda kicked me and said to stop fooling around. She though it was funny...

"_She looks so,...so hot! When I met her she was just another pretty 14 year old,...but now? She looks like she got taller, her boobs are certainty bigger that's for sure! Her hair looks longer too,...but somethings different...It isn't physically but...something seems off considering how she was when we first met."_

I shrug it off and quickly hide behind one of the bookshelves as she looks up from her book and sighs again.

"Oh screw it..."

I raise an eyebrow as she grabs the book and tosses it 5 feet away from where she was sitting.- _ -'

She then shuts her eyes as she stretches her arms upward and then backwards over her head. This was my chance.

I tried to run past her to the other side of the library,...but to no avail. I stop and look in her direction after the book she threw at my face landed open on the floor with a thump.

The raised eyebrow added to her bored expression made her look rather annoyed that I was here...

"H-hey Nat,...Remember me?"

"Hmmmmm,...let me think..."

I smile as she smirks and looks the other way. A hand brought up to her chin.

"Are you that guy I met two years ago that started the 'Strike!' pandemonium in my school after he "striked" me, myself, and I? Which then led to every single guy yelling out your; and I quote, Strike! Whenever a pleasing to the eye female human being walked by..."

She looks back at me and smiles as her bangs fall over her eye.

"Or am I wrong?"

I stick my hands back in my pockets as she pushes herself off the floor and walks over to me. With her hands behind her back, she looks up at me.

"Well?"

_**4**__**th**__** night: Strike!**_

_Later that night around 11:45_

_(Sarah's POV)_

"So what happened after that?"

I whispered to Nat as she looked back at me.

"Well-

Natalia got cut off as Ebony stirred in her sleep and mumbled a 'shut up' toward us.

"Like I was say-

We looked back at Ebony as she stirred again and this time whacked the side of Nat's arm before mumbling something else I didn't catch.

"I am going to kill this girl one day..."

"Yeah...So come on. What happened next?"

Natalia looked back at Ebony suspecting she was going to say something else. When nothing came, she looked back at me and began.

"Well,...after that we talked some more and then Rachel just _**had**_ to call me to ask what guy I was talking to and if he was cute-

"How does she always know when we're talking to cute guys somewhere else?..."

"I think it's because she knows that we like older guys and most of the times they have brothers, sooo..."

"It must be hard being 34 and single while having to watch 16-year-old's party with guys their age and knowing it would be illegal to-

"Okay Sarah,...I get it! We should find her a guy around here. Around her age..."

"Will you two just shut up and go to sleep!"

We looked to Natalia's left as Ebony rolled over and sat up.

* * *

_(Mike's POV)_

I grunted and turned the doorknob to Nat's, Sarah's, and Ebony's room as Max and the others stood behind me complaining and bitching around.

The reason we were all out here was because we heard Sarah and Natalia scream. Not the 'normal girl' high pitched scream but their normal-voice-short-scream that they always do when something pops out at them and scares them. A lot of people think it's funny how they laugh after it but hearing them scream in the middle of the night is...**really** annoying...

I open the door as the screaming stops and everything goes quiet. I push the door in and we all peek inside.

The lamps on either side of the bed were on but the thingy that goes over the bulb was missing on the left one. Our eyes travel from the lamp to the dead-looking Natalia on the floor with the thing covering her face. One of her legs was still on the bed but other than that, she laid there motionless.

Sarah was next to her. Her upper body was hanging down from the bed and she was also motionless. Her arms were lazily swaying from side to side though.

"What the hell do you people want?"

Our eyes went from the dead-looking girls on the floor to the glaring Ebony sitting on the bed clutching a pillow in her hand.

"H-hey baby!. We were all just concerned about how you were sleeping with those two..."

I smile nervously and point at Natalia and Sarah as she smiles in our direction.

"Oh,...I'm really sleeping well! It's so sweet how you guys care so much about me!"

We sweatdrop as she smiles and puts the pillow down next to her.

"Well,...good night!"

"Night!"

She waves goodbye as I smile and close the door.

"Think they're okay?"

Star looks over at me with a pout.

"I'm sure they're just f-

"AAAaaaahhhh!"

We look back at the door as we hear Nat's scream fade away.

"Okay! We'll check on them in the morning! Well good night..."

I smile as we all try to run in separate directions to our rooms and shut the doors locking them.

* * *

Natalia rubbed the back of her neck as she and Sarah walked down the long hallway in their way to the cafeteria.

"Man that really hurt!"

"I know tell me about it..."

"Well,first Ebony..-

"I wasn't serious..."

Sarah looked back at Natalia as she stuck her hands in her hoodie's pockets.

"Hey, I want my hoodie back."

"Yeah wateva"

Natalia continued to rub her neck as Sarah sighed and pulled the hood over her head just before her bangs.

"So what happened with Lavi?"

Sarah looked back at Natalia's pained expression.

"It doesn't matter anymore..."

"Why?"

"I forgot what happened after that. Remember to never let me sleep with my head in that position ever again."

"Yeah sure."

* * *

_**Later that afternoon...**_

"So who do you think could be a good match for Rachel?"

"Who's Rachel?"

Sarah and I look behind us as Lavi walks up next to me and smiles down at us.

"Rachel's our na-

"Hi I'm Sarah!"

I grunt as Sarah smiles at Lavi and stretches her hand in front of me and toward Lavi. He brings his hand to her's and they shook.

"I'm Lavi"

"Yeah I know. Nat's been telling me about you."

I glare at Sarah as Lavi looks down at me and smirks.

"Oh so you're already talking about me huh?"

"No! I never get the chance because somebody always finds a way to interrupt me!"

I look behind me suspecting somebody to come and ask me to do something when I hear Lavi chuckle.

"Natalia!"

I look back forward as Alexander walks over and places a hand on top of my head.

"I need to ask you a few questions-

"No."

He starts moving my head up and down as he looks over at Lavi.

"Oh, hey Lavi."

He looks back at me and scoffs.

"Ok so you say yes...Let's go!"

He grabs my arm and drags me in the direction in which he came from.

* * *

So there's chapter 4 of this story. If you want to know how their conversation went...then you should go read the future first chapter of the short stories-story that I should probably start writing about now,...

I WILL NOT POST ANYMORE CHAPTERS IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS! And the next chapter is will be the final made up chapter before my story merges with the actual story and this story can actually begin! But I do know that I have 2 fav's and 1 alert and 3 reviews so thank you, BUT STILL! You guys are making me feel like you're not reading my story. What's the point in wasting my time on a story nobody wants to read?

But thankx anyway...


	7. OMG's

Now Here's chapter 5 and soooo yeah...

And by the way,...Thanks to Skye Leiko, I got the inspiration I needed to continue posting chapters of WaterLily,...and also I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MarySLi FOR BEING MY 3rd REVIEWER EVER!

Because Skye Leiko reviewed 3 times, and she only gets 1 Whooo, you get a WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO yourself. Sooooooooooooooo,...WHOOOOOOOOOO thanks for reviewing! X3

* * *

_(Alexander's POV)_

"_Come on, come on, Come On!"_

I stared in Natalia's direction as she grasped her head and pink flames and bright white flowers started swirling around her bruised body along with menacing strong winds.

She growled at me showing off her sharp fangs as her brown eyes turned sapphire blue and her long brown hair turned blonde.

Pink flowers appeared at the bottom corners of her eyes along with pink dragon tattoos around her now healed arms. As the pink flames started taking shape of a dragon roaring at the top of it's lungs she quickly charged in my direction.

_**5****th**** night: OMG's **_

"Hey, Natalia..."

"What?"

I looked up from my stack of papers as Natalia turned around to face Sarah.

"Where's Lavi?"

"He had to go on a mission with Bookman."

"Oh."

Sarah chuckled as I threw a paper ball at the back of Natalia's head.

"Turn around and stop talking to Sarah. Talk to somebody else!"

I look down at my work as Natalia frowns and raises an eyebrow.

"We're the only one's here!"

I hear her scream at me from her seat as I turn around a sheet of paper and sigh as she scoffed. I look up as Natalia throws the paper ball back at me and hits me in the eye.

"Listen! You can talk to anybody you want at long as they're not this room."

I watch her glare at me and pull out her cellphone. As she starts dialing somebody, I throw the paper ball at her. Sarah snickers as the ball bounces off her forehead and lands on her wooden desk.

"No cellphones!"

"That's not fair!"

She throws the paper ball back at me and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Maybe you can just call somebody in here and then you can talk to them!"

I throw the ball back at her as she stands and catches the ball in her hand.

"But then I wouldn't be able to talk to them because they're in the room!"

"Well I guess you just aren't going to talk then..."

She glares at me and throws the ball back at me. I catch it and quickly throw it back...

That's all the we did for 10 minutes. We yelled at each other, made more paper balls and then threw them at each other while Sarah laughed. It would have gone longer if Komui hadn't walked in because he was bored.

He joined in with me against Natalia and Sarah for the last 3 minutes until Reever walked in looking for him. He made us stop entirely and told us to calm down.

Natalia on the other hand asked Komui for his slipper and when he gave it to her,...she threw it at me. I easily cough it but I felt dizzy when it's nasty smells reached my nose. Natalia, Sarah, and I all fell to the floor as Komui asked if we wanted the other one too.

Trust me, you do not want to be in the same room with a barefoot Komui. Reever even had to step out the room and we had to be rushed to the nursery for life support.

The scientist that came to help us didn't even want to go into the room. And were talking about people who work daily with Komui and they didn't even want to be near the room because they though something died.

3 things actually died...But we were okay 1 hour later. Sarah on the other hand had to have that treatment when they stab you in the chest with those metal electric thingies...

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Natalia!"

She turned to me as Ebony threw a bred stick at her and Mike smiled.

"What?"

"You're next..."

"For WHAT? Are you going to kill me or something?"

I looked down at her as she looked up from the bread stick and frowned at me.

"What? No. You're next for the Innocence Manipulation exam."

"What's that?"

Max looked up from his food and reached for his glass of orange soda as Sarah reached upwards trying to touch my scarred eye. I slapped her hand away as Natalia chuckled and poked Sarah's arm.

"It's a special exam where the teacher, that would be me, and the student,...that would be this worthless excuse for a normal girl. Fight each other with their innocence to prove they have true control over their innocence..."

"Who are you calling a 'worthless excuse for a normal girl'?"

I look down at her as she turns around and faces me.

"YOU! Now come on."

I grab her wrist and start pulling her toward the courtyard.

* * *

Everything was quiet as Natalia and I stood alone in the grassy courtyard. Natalia stood angrily pouting at me with her arms crossed over her chest 10 feet away from me. She was wearing her runner arm warmers.(_A/N-will be explained in the short stories fashion edition lD)_

"_Those things are going to be a challenge if she manages to block my moves...oh well."_

"So what now?"

Natalia tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. I smirked and chuckled.

"Now you try to defeat me with your innocence..."

I place my right hand on my left wrist and slide it down my arm. I watch Natalia stiffen and closely observe my movements as my innocence appears on my wrist.

I do the same thing to my right wrist with my left hand and smirk as Natalia also smirks and loosens her shoulders._(A/N-innocence will also be explained in the short stories. In the innocence edition...)_

I see her eyes widen as I quickly disappear and reaper inches away from her. I try to jab the lightning rods into the side of her stomach. But of course, she manages to quickly grab onto my arm and push it down.

She then jumps onto my arm and quickly back flips off, also managing to kick me in my jaw before she lands on her hands. Pushing herself off the ground with her hands, she lands on her feet 3 feet away from me.

I chuckle as she smirks and steadies herself.

* * *

_**Later...**_

"We've been fighting for an hour and 20 minutes already. Come on Nat! Where's your WaterLily innocence?"

We've been fighting longer than that but still. Natalia was bruised badly and if she can't manage to activate her innocence,...then she has to become a finder.

She's pretty impressive though. She's been able to hold on this long against my lightning with brute force,...but if she keeps this up, she won't be able to hold on for more than 15 minutes...

"You're running out of time Natalia! If you can't activate your innocence,...then you'll be failing all of the Black Order..."

"I DON'T CARE! I was forced to come here, why should I care if I fail you guys? I didn't even want to come here!"

"If you can't do this,...then you won't be able to protect those who are close to you back home...You'll be failing them to!"

I see her clench her fits and grind her teeth. I didn't enjoy torturing her like this but it's the only way for her to learn the reason why she's here. She has to do this.

"That's not true! I protected them on my own for my entire life...I don't need innocence to protect anybody! As long as I can still breathe,...I don't need anybody else's help!"

"Yes you do!"

I see her take a step back and clench her fist tighter. I breath as blood drips from her fists. Her body starts shacking as she lowers her head. Her bangs fall over her eyes and she bites down on her lip.

"No...I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

I gasp as sparks start forming a circle on the ground around her. They start spinning and growing bigger as she grasps her head.

It was getting dark out here and Natalia was playing around with uncontrollable fire,...doesn't seem like a good combo.

I take a step back as the flames grow bigger and consume her body. Turning pink, they expand and come back over and over again. Natalia's wounds we're all disappearing and turning into bright white flowers as they joined in with the swirling pink flames.

"_Come on, come on,...Come On!" _

The flames grew bigger and bigger as strong winds started swirling around her where the sparks were. Her hair was now blonde, her eyes were now sapphire blue, and she had pink marking throughout her body.

Her runner arm warmers disintegrated as pink dragon tattoos appeared on her arms. The wrapped themselves around her arms and the flames grew stronger and hotter than ever.

I looked down at the ground where Natalia stood and where the expanding flames reached. The grass was completely burned off.

"_I can't let those flames touch me,...or else I'm screwed..."_

You know what's weird,...Natalia is completely destroying the courtyard and nobody was coming out to see what was going on. Nobody at all...huh..

The flames expanded one more time before they started forming a huge pink dragon. It had deep sapphire blue eyes, and insanely sharp fangs and teeth.

"_That must be the WaterLily dragon...She looks a bit more menacing than how Allen drew her..."_

Everything else happened in a flash. I blinked as I saw blood in front of me as I fell backwards.

I turned my head as I saw Natalia fall on her knees and scream clutching her head in pain. The flames appeared again, now stronger than ever. They spun around her at a steady pace as they grew faster and faster.

WaterLily appeared again and she roared loudly as Natalia screamed once more. Winds shot through the flames and pushed them away from Natalia's quivering body.

The winds spun around the fire raising it high in the dark sky. I look back at Natalia as she quietly falls on the ground.

I look back at the sky as the flames expand trying to get free from the winds. WaterLily roars one more time as she starts spinning and flies upward into the dark clouds. Lightning shoots down at the fighting winds and fire as they disappear and rain starts falling.

The rain keeps falling over our bodies as thunder roars. The lightning looks a pinkish-purple shade in the clouds before it comes down threatening to electrocute everything.

"She did it...She awoke WaterLily's power. Oh My God,...what have I done?"

* * *

So now that's the final completely made up chapter of this story. NOT!

There are also made up fillers that will also be in this story and future new OC's. But not to many, and the chapter that they come in on are reallllllyyyyyyy far away so yeah...I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!

Oh and if you want to experience the full affect of the emotions that are in the story while they are fighting,...I recommend you listen to 'The Kill' by 30 seconds to Mars, and '93 Million Miles' also by 30 seconds to Mars around the part where it says '_**later...**_' It's really awesome because I was actually listening to those songs while writing that part so it really helped put a lot with the pain and sorrow. This fight will become really important in the future chapter because of the emotion...

And I really want to hear what you guys think about my style of writing fights because this was like my first time ever... sooo yeah...


	8. Black Order Destruction Incident

So it's me again with the 6th chapter of WaterLily and I'm proud to say that I finally posted the first chapter of my new story for WaterLily side stories. Sooo yeah...You can go check it out at my profile and,...don't ask me about the name.

And you guys don't have to read the whole chapter, but I know that some of you guys are concerned about the fact that there are so many OC's, so I made a huge change so it's very important if you guys are going to continue reading this story...just read the part that's bold and has italics.

Oh and just to tell you guys,...this chapter starts in Natalia's POV and then it goes to nobodies. So yeah.

* * *

"_If you're hiding anything that could harm anybody here,...I can assure you that I'll find out and put a stop to it."_

"_Hmph!...Bring it on." _

My eyes shot open as I sat up and gasped for air. I just had '_that_' dream again. WaterLily and I are talking and then everything just goes black and Alexander appears glaring down at me. He then leans down and whispers in my ear _those words_.

Normally I would just glare back and wait until he disappears, but ever since that fight,...I,...I just can't stop myself from saying what I said the first time in the cafeteria.

I look to my left and he's laying soundly in the hospital bed reading.

"_Probably some completely lame book he made Sarah get. I bet she just picked one out of nowhere and gave it to him saying she couldn't find the one he wanted..."_

I see him turn the page and raise an eyebrow.

"_Since he still hasn't noticed me, I might as well pretend like I'm asleep until I really do fall asleep."_

I turn to my right and quickly fluff my pillow as I hear another page being turned. It was really quiet in here. We were the only one's in the infirmary because everybody else knows how NOT to die...Friking Alexander,..this was all his fault!

"Oh hey, Natalia. You finally woke up, huh? You know,...Sarah chose out a really good book..."

I freeze as I hear his calm voice and turn towards him as he smiles and closes his book.

"_He doesn't seem the least bit angry with me or how badly he's injured because of our fight...What's he up to?"_

"Natalia? You ok?"

"Uh,...I'm not really Natalia. You see,...You hit your head really hard when she kicked your ass,...so, you're just imagining me right now. Natalia is still asleep. You know,...her brain is so small, it'll take her ages to wake up...Well bye!"

I turn back around and technically 'throw' myself at my pillow. I hear him chuckle as I start snoring loudly.

"Well, Ok. I'll just wait here until she wakes up..."

"Uh,..you don't have to do that. S-she'll be upset that you have to miss teaching your class because of her..."

"Oh don't worry about it, NOT Natalia. Those kids wouldn't miss me even if I did die..."

I blink and press my head against the soft white pillow letting my bangs fall over my eyes as I hear Alexander yawn.

"Well,...why not? I though everybody liked you as a teacher..."

I can feel his stare on my back as he sighs and then looks away.

"I'm guessing I'm not as popular with 21st century kids as I am with 19th century kids..."

"Oh..."

I feel his gaze on me again as I move my arm under the pillow and snuggle my head against it.

"It's sorta the same with the real Natalia, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well,...I'm guessing Natalia had to grow up fighting for herself,...even if everybody said they were on her side...they all knew something she didn't, and that must have broken her heart"

"Having people lie to your face at such a young age really isn't as bad as you t-think...Really,...it isn't..."

I bring the sheets over my mouth as tears start filling my eyes.

"But I know that they care about me,...And that's the reason why they still can't tell me the truth about what happened,...So it doesn't matter if they never tell me. As long as they stay at my side,...then they can lie to me for as long as I live..."

I hear him sigh and lean back against the wooden headboard of the bed.

"You know Natalia,...You're very mature for your age. Even if Ebony says you lost your mind..."

"Gee, thanks..."

I hear him sigh and set his book down on the bedside table.

"But you can't live your life like this. At some point, you're going to crack-

"Ebony thought I cracked when I was 9 and tried to go on the Texas Freefall after eating a bunch of fudge..."

"Well did you do it?"

I sigh and press my face into my pillow.

"noh..."

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"_Hehe, it's finally done._"

"Supervisor, what's that unnecessarily bulky robot?"

Komui looked back at the puzzled scientist with a wide smirk, his glasses glimmering as the robot's eye piece focused on Lenalee.

"I just told you, it's _Komurin_."

"Brother..."

Lenalee slowly took a step back as Komurin's screen became fuzzy and it's lens glimmered.

"_**Komurin...**_"

_**6th night: The Black Priests' Destruction Incident**_

Allen yawned loudly as he stretched his arms over his head and backwards as he walked off the rocking boat.

"We got back pretty late~"

"This storm delayed our train..."

Toma looked over at Allen while pulling the boat closer with the rope.

"What do we do with the innocence we retrieved? It's already midnight..."

Allen rubbed the sleep off his eyes with his sleeve as he yawned again and looked back at Toma securing the boat to the dock with the rope.

"If you go to the science group, there should be someone still awake."

Toma looked up at Allen as he smiled and placed his hand on the wall.

"OK, I'll try there."

Allen was about to walk away when there was a loud _BOOM _coming from ahead and Lenalee fell to the ground.

"Wha-"

Allen sweatdropped as he knelt down and held Lenalee in his arms.

"Lenalee! What happened!"

"_You-you're back, Allen..._"

Allen looked up at where the week voice came from. There stood Reever holding onto his arm and breathing heavily.

"Reever!"

Allen raced to catch him as he fell.

"This wound...did something happen?"

"R-run. Komurin is coming..."

"What?"

Allen sweatdroped as Reever looked up as his puzzled and at the same time scared expression, he then looked over his shoulder in the other direction as a huge robot wearing a hat similar to Komui's sprang out of nowhere and landed on the wall, completely crushing it.

"It's here..."

Reever sweatdroped as Allen stared in awe and a horrified manner at the same time.

"Oh my, Oh my!"

Allen managed to avoid being crushed by the robot as it jumped from the wall and crashed onto the ground, along with Lenalee and Reever.

"Wh-what was that? What _**is**_that thing!"

"Damn...he's so fast!"

"_**...Located!**__**Lenalee Lee. Allen Walker. Two exorcists located.**_"

Komurin focused on them as Reever turned toward Allen.

"Run Allen! This thing is after exorcists!"

Reever, Toma, and Allen, carrying an unconscious Lenalee, started running up the stairs being followed by Komurin.

"_**It's time for surgery-!**_"

"Waaaaah, it's following us, it's following us!"

"Reever! What the hell is going on!"

Allen looked over at him as he sweatdroped.

"That thing is Komurin, an omnipotent robot that Komui made...As you can see, it's out of control!"

"WHY!"

* * *

"_That was only 30 minutes ago. As usual, we were busy doing work that we aren't going to get paid for..._"

"Should I change jobs?"

One scientist complained, his head laying on his work.

"If I can't sleep at all, I'd rather not wake up at all."

Tapp agreed, slouching in his seat.

"I can't finish...I think I won't be able to finish for the rest of my life..."

"Don't give up, it'll all be over someday..."

Reever turned toward a protesting Johnny.

"Anyone want coffee?"

Lenalee walked into the room carrying a tray with several coffee mugs, one for each scientist, and Komui. She smiled as all the scientist all raised their hands.

"Heeeey. Is everyone awake-?"

They all looked up as Komui jumped into the room and pointed upwards and behind him.

"Look, Look!"

Suddenly, a large robot went through the wall and stood tall behind Komui.

"Tadaaa! Our science group's savior, '_Komurin ll _'!"

Komui looked at all of their tired faces with a proud grin.

"Supervisor, what's that unnecessarily bulky robot?"

"_It's wearing a hat..._"

Reever and Johnny sweatdroped as Komui started waving his arms in the air and hearts started flying around him.

"I just told you, it's Komurin. I just built it. He has my brain and personality 100% copied. He's an innocence-made omnipotent robot! He can not only decrypt files, but he has surgical and care support for anti-akuma weaponry. It's another me! Now it will make work easier-!"

Komui happily pointed at the other scientist and winked as they all rushed over to him.

"_Supervisor-__Y _"

"_Are you serious!_"

"I know, I know, I'm so great."

Komui happily accepted all the praise from his fellow scientists, failing to notice Komurin had reached for his coffee.

"Um...that's my brother's coffee..."

Lenalee looked up at Komurin as it casually started drinking Komui's coffee.

"Hey, Brother. It's Komurin allowed to drink coffee?"

"What are you saying, Lenalee? Although I said it's 100% like me, Komurin is a robot. Of course it can't drink coffee..."

Komui shrugged and sheepishly laughed while the rest of the scientists froze still.

"It drank it...?"

Reever sweatdroped as sparks were starting to come from Komurin's head and it took out a shot.

"_LENALEE!_..."

Komurin had inserted the shot onto Lenalee's neck and the scientist started to freakout when she fell to the floor.

" _**I...Am...Kom...Rin...I make exorcists stronger...That woman is...an exor..cist. Therefore, I must perform surgery and make her macho.**_"

"Whaaaaaat!"

All the scientists shrieked at the top of their lungs as the thought of Lenalee being 'macho' crept into their minds.

They all sweatdropped as loud, girlish laughs came from the other side of the door and Natalia, Sarah, and Ebony fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

They continued laughing as the scientists were all sent flying by Komurin.

* * *

"And that's the story. Sorry it's so lame..."

"_how stupid..."_

All three of them rested, leaning against a cold wall and sweating.

"Is Lenalee going to be OK?"

"_She's an exorcist too, huh..."_

"She's only sleeping because Komurin hit her with anesthetics. Ha...maybe this all happened because we all wanted our work to be easier..."

"Huh?"

Allen looked up at him as he smiled kindly.

"You exorcists and finders are out there facing life threatening situations, sorry about that...Welcome back."

"_Welcome back, Allen"_

Allen looked down as the thought of his father welcoming him back crept into his mind.

"_Mana..."_

"Allen?"

"Huh...ah, yes!"

Reever looked down at him puzzled as Allen rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped, an embarrassed smile on his features.

"Hey, what's up? Do your injuries from your mission still hurt? _I got the report_."

"No, I'm fine. I'm...I'm back. _Haha_."

Reever raised an eyebrow at him and then sweatdropped as someone started screaming over to them.

"HEYYYYY, are you alive-!"

Reever and Allen turned their attention toward where the scream originated from.

"Supervisor! Everyone!"

"Squad leader! Hurry over here!"

"Oh, Allen and Toma are back too. Get over here..."

"Lenalee! Are you still slim!"

Tapp was sweating and trying to catch his breath while Johnny hugged a teddy bear and Komui hysterically started waving his arms in the air.

"IT'S HERE!"

Reever, Toma, and Allen all managed to jump out of the way as Komurin crashed into the floor, dust flying everywhere and making it's way over to where the others were training.

* * *

"What was that?"

Alexander turned to an upside down Natalia as she checked her nails, the same bored expression on her face. She lazily looked up at him and sighed. She grabbed onto the metal bar and with one firm hand, she slid her legs off the bar and flipped herself upright.

"Komui made this robot that's supposed to be 100% like him, sooooo I think you can guess the rest..."

"Hmmm..."

Alexander turned and walked away toward Ebony and Sarah, Natalia sighed and checked her nails again.

* * *

Komurin jumped again toward the scientists, managing to grab a hold of the railing before it could fall to the dark depths below them. It looked at them as a huge cannon emerged from the upside down pyramid platform. Johnny stood at the '_control panel_'.

"Don't underestimate the science group!"

"_Shoooot!_"

The other scientist cheered, Komui on the other hand started to cry and jumped onto Johnny, wrapping his arms around his head and over his eyes, enabling Johnny to see.

Allen, Reever, and Toma all try to avoid the gunshots as the platform starts spinning around shooting everything.

* * *

"What the hell are they doing now?"

Alexander turned to Natalia sitting next to the exit leading into the hallway as one of the shots flew in and crashed into the wall behind him. Natalia looked up from her pink nails and looked at him, an annoyed look plastered on her face.

Alexander gestured towards the door with his head. Natalia loudly sighed and got on her knees as Sarah and Ebony snickered to each other. Natalia lazily looked out the door and saw only Allen race past her.

"H-hey, Allen! Alleeennn!..."

She lazily smiled as he turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"Hi!.."

She chuckled as he looked at her puzzled before he turned on his heel and continued running as the shots continued. Natalia pulled her head in the room before she could get decapitated and sat in her previous position looking at her nails again.

"Well, what's happening..?"

Natalia looked up at him obliviously bored.

"Eh..."

She shrugged and looked down as Alexander sighed and returned to Ebony and Sarah.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! TRYING TO KILL US?"

The platform stopped spinning as it ran out of ammo.

"_Hold him back!_"

"_Buy some time!_"

"_There was a traitor..._"

"_Komurin..._"

Allen and Toma sweatdroped as all the scientists jumped on Komui and tied him up and then pushed him out to the end of the cannon.

"Komurin...Allen's anti-akuma weapon is damaged. GO FIX IT."

Komurin turned to Allen as Komui evily smirked.

"What?"

Allen sweatdroped as he saw Komurin's lens glimmered and continue to stare at him.

" _**Dam...aged? Order placed! Allen Walker due to damage, is now placed as first priory.**_"

Allen dropped Lenalee as a globed hand grabbed onto his leg.

"Ah! Allen!"

Reever grabs onto Lenalee as Komurin drags Allen on the floor toward an opening on it's chest.

"AHHHHHH, what is that entrance!"

" _**Taking Allen into the surgery room.**_"

"Now, squad leader Reever! While Komurin is taking the bait, bring Lenalee over here!"

Reever turns to Komui as he yells over to him.

"How evil can you get!"

"_Surgery,_"

"_Surgery,_"

"_When in doubt...surgery_"

Allen looked behind him as little Komui dolls with weird surgery equipment chanted in harmony.

"UGH"

"_Innocence, activate!"_

Allen's arm turned into his anti-akuma weapon and he pointed it at Komurin.

"Ooh, a new anti-akuma weapon."

As Allen was getting ready to fire, Komui shot something into his neck and smiled as Allen's anti-akuma weapon turned back into his arm.

"_Aiya...a...Paralyzed..._"

"Allen!"

"Walker!"

Toma and Reever looked at him as he fell to the floor not being able to move.

"SUPERVISOR!"

Reever turned to Komui as the other scientist jumped on him.

"_He has a blow pipe!_"

"_Grab it!_"

"_But wait, wait, if he shot that, Komurin would- Komurin would-_"

"_Act your age, Supervisor!_"

"_Re...Reeverrr!_"

Reever looked back at Allen as he's being pulled into the room.

"_Take Lenalee and run afay pweez..._"

"Allen."

"_Furry._"

Reever managed to grab the bottom of Allen's coat just before the doors closed shut. Along with Toma, who was pounding on the door, he pulled on the fabric trying to get Allen out.

" _**The capture of Allen Walker is complete.**_"

"ALLEN!"

Komurin then rose to it's feet, bringing Reever with him.

"_Damn it, Lenalee is next!"_

" _**Exorcist Lenalee Lee. Surgery time.**_"

"Not Machooooo~~!"

* * *

So that's,...whatever chapter it is...ANYWAY,...

I would like to give a special thanks to a very special girl. I checked my mail while writing this and I was really surprised when I found out I had 4 new messages. 3 out of those 4 where because KitsuneBookman added me to her favorite author list, WaterLily to her favorite story list, and left a REVIEW!

If I knew you in actual life I would sooooooooooooo jump on you and never let go!

But not to make people feel left out,...spaceisforstars added WaterLily to her Alert list!

YAAAAAAAYYYYY!

PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY LIKING MY STORY!

But back to WaterLily,...I know that there wasn't a lot of Natalia, Sarah, and Ebony, or anybody else for that matter,...but I did say that we're at that stage where stories must merge and have themselves a beautiful baby story,...so yeeaahh~...


	9. Black Order Destruction Incident part 2

So it's me again with the 6th night of WaterLily,...sooo yeah. I am so proud of myself because I though I would never be able to update, but I got out 8 chapters and a separate chapter all in one month!

So WHOO me!

But anyway,...You guys can continue reading now. And just to be safe, this chapter's in nobody's POV...

* * *

_**The runaway science group robot "Komurin" has stored Allen away, and Lenalee is in big trouble!**_

"ANYTHING BUT MACHO~!"

Tears shot out of Komui's eyes as Komurin turned to the still unconscious Lenalee laying on the cold cement floor.

"WAKE UP, LENALEE!"

_**6th night: The Black Priests Destruction Incident Again- The Attempted Black Priests Destruction Incident**_

"Natalia!"

"What?"

Natalia looks up from the fashion magazine she was reading to look in Alexander's direction. He looks out the door as Komui's screams for Lenalee ring inside the room.

"Go kill that thing"

"Why me? Get Sarah or Ebony to do it."

Alexander raises an eyebrow as Natalia looks back down and turns the page. He leans against the door frame and smiles as he sighs.

"Fine,...I guess Ebony and Sarah can have all the fun of destroying one of Komui's inventions and have the pleasure of watching him cry..."

He smirks as Natalia looks up and out the door as Komui screams again.

"I guess I can have a small break of 'me time'..."

"Go right ahead..."

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about..."

Ebony and Sarah look back at Natalia as she looks at them and then at Alexander.

"Fine...I'll do it..."

Natalia sighs and pushes herself off her stomach and walks out the door.

"Really,..What were you guys talking about?"

Ebony looks back at Sarah as she raises an eyebrow. Ebony slowly shakes her head and looks back at her cellphone.

Sarah then looks at Alexander as he raises and eyebrow and walks away. Sarah shrugs it off and raises the volume on her ipod as she turns on her back and sighs.

* * *

"S...Supervisor, that!"

Komui looks back at where Johnny was pointing at.

"There..."

On the edge of the cannon stood a blonde headed, pink eyed, Natalia with an evil smirk on her rosy lips.

"NATALIA~!"

"I heard Lenalee was going to be macho,...What happened?"

Komui's mouth dropped in disapproval as Natalia giggled evilly. Reever's eyes widened as strong winds started swirling around Natalia's body.

"_**Surgery for exorcists!**_"

Komurin pounced for Natalia as fire sparked at the bottom of her shoes. She easily jumped out of the way as Komurin grabbed onto the cannon typing the platform over.

"Nat! Allen's inside here!"

Natalia raised an eyebrow at the hanging Reever. She landed on the railing of the platform next to Johnny and leaned down closer to him.

She smiled down at him and ruffled his messy hair as he looked up at her and blushed.

"Hey, Johnny!"

The scientists all screamed as Komurin's weight caused the platform to start slightly falling. They all rushed for the railing as the platform continued typing. Johnny sweatdropped as Natalia fell off the rail and landed on her back.

She quickly got up and looked back at the scientists rushing over to the railing.

"AHHH!"

She jokingly started running back and forth while screaming as the platform continued typing.

"NATALIA!"

"Okay, okay...fine!"

She smirked and moved her arm from the right to the left and then quickly slashed through the winds as she moved her arm back.

The strong winds kept the scientists from falling off and slashed against Komurin's metal body leaving several gashes. The winds pushed the platform upward and calmed as it started to tip back to it's original state.

They pushed once more as it started typing again. This time though, the platform went backwards. They all screamed as they started falling down.

The winds once more pushed the platform. It went backwards again and caught them before they fell any further.

"Ow!,...That was my butt..."

"NATALIA!"

"What? I'm doing the best I can! You know it takes time to master the elements~!"

Natalia stood up and faced Komurin as it turned towards her.

"_**Capture Natalia!**_"

The fire under Natalia's feet grew stronger as she jumped off the platform. She turned her body causing the winds to swirl around her, as she was getting ready to kick Komurin, the fire to grew stronger and twisted around her legs.

Once her foot and leg made contact with Komurin, the metal started melting off causing a big crater to form on top of Komurin's back.

Natalia swiftly landed on the cannon and slid back as Komurin tried to grab her. She grabbed onto the railing and jumped off going for another kick. Burning metal slid off Komurin's face along with a scorched beret.

"NOOOO! Natalia! Stop you're acts of murder!"

Natalia glared back at Komui as the scientist tried to hold him back. She looked back at Komurin as it started shooting beams from it's still remaining eye piece.

"Hmph!"

"NO! Natalia, you better not dare!"

With one powerful kick, Komurin's head exploded in melting metal. Natalia landed back on the cannon as Reever managed to open Komurin's doors. He pulled the completely mummy-fied Allen out.

"ALLEN! Are you alright?"

"Somewhat..."

Natalia looked back at the weeping Komui and smirked as the fire at her feet and legs expanded and swirled around her. With an evil laugh, the fire closed in on her body and she disappeared along with the winds and the fire.

"She's soo cool!"

Johnny blushed and looked over at Tapp with a smile.

"WHERE'S MY LENALEE? Whaaaa!"

Komui fell to his knees and started pounding the floor as everybody else sweatdropped.

"I'm right here, brother..."

"Eh?"

Komui looked over his shoulder at the sound of his sister's sweet voice. Her Dark Boots were activated and ready to finish the job.

Komui quickly stood up and ran over to Komurin. He stood in front of whatever was left of the melting robot know as Komurin. He stretched his arms wide and tears easily fell from his eyes.

"Wait Lenalee!"

"You..."

Reever hissed at Komui with Allen weekly hanging on his back.

"Komurin is not evil! The coffee is evil!"

The scientists all turned to him and sweatdropped.

"Hate the crime, not the person. Hate the coffee, not Komurin, Lenalee."

"Big brother..."

Komui sheepishly smiled at Lenalee while Reever and Allen managed to climb onto the cannon.

"Be ashamed of yourself for a little while."

Lenalee easily kicked the melted scrap of metal and Komui off the cannon. They all watched as Komui and Komurin fell through the darkness. The silence was replaced by Komurin exploding as it crashed at the bottom.

"We're speechless..."

Lenalee smiled as she dipped the towel in the cold water. She twisted the towel and watched as water dripped down onto the bowl. She walked over to the unconscious Allen laying on the couch.

She softly placed the towel at his forehead.

"...hn.."

She was about to turn around when Allen shot his eyes open and quickly sat up. The towel fell from his forehead and landed on his lap.

"Whoa! That was a surprise."

Allen looked over at Lenalee as she sat down on the chair next to him. He picked up the towel and held it against his forehead.

"Lenalee..."

"Sorry about my brother's invention...Does it still sting?"

"Where am I?"

Lenalee smiles at him as he manages to keep the towel still at his forhead.

"It's the public laboratory. Everyone has come here to repair this place. Hear that sound?"

Lenalee giggles as she gets up and walks over to a nearby table. She comes back with a small cylinder in hand.

"This was in you're coat."

"Ah! The innocence!"

Allen softly takes the innocence from Lenalee and sweatdropps.

"I'm glad it isn't broken..."

"Take it to Hebraska's place. She'll Protect it."

Allen looks up at Lenalee as she tilts her head and smiles sweetly.

"Welcome back, Allen."

"I...I'm back..."

A blush appeared on Allen's face as Lenalee giggled and looked behind her.

"_She's so cute."_

"Hey! Why do I, the chef, have to do carpentry?"

Allen also looked behind Lenalee as Jerry's complains.

"We don't have enough people."

"You guys aren't going to get any breakfast!"

* * *

_**Extended ending...**_

"Hey, Komui!"

Komui looked over his shoulder as Natalia, Sarah, and Ebony approached him. Alexander followed behind just in case...

Komui raised an eyebrow as he noticed Natalia was caring a coffee pot.

"Oh, Natalia. Have you brought me some coffee?"

"Uh, yeah sure!"

Everybody in the room turned to them as Komui smiled.

"It looks a little cold though..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But don't worry. I can heat it up for you in no time."

Natalia smirked as the palm of her hand became red and the coffee started bubbling and smelling a delicious aroma.

"Mmmm. That smells delicious!"

"Yeah,...it sure does. Want some?"

Alexander, Reever, and Allen sweatdropped knowing what was gonna happen next.

"Oh, I would love some!"

"Okay!"

Natalia smirks as she raises the lid. Timcanpy hid behind Allen as he covered his sight with his hand. Alexander tried to hurry and stop Natalia but it was too late.

The room went silent as the hot coffee made contact with Komui's face. Everyone stared silently as Komui remained completely still.

"Tch!"

Natalia placed a hand on her hip and transferred all her weight on one foot. She then smirked as Komui's body started to shake.

"OW! OW! OW! Ow! Ow! OOOOWWWW!"

Komui ran back and forth waving his arms in the air ferociously.

"Why'd you do that, Nat?"

Sarah nudged Natalia's arm while watching Komui run around.

"'Cause I wanted to see if he would short out too. CONSIDERING HE'S 100% LIKE HIS STUPID ROBOT!"

Sarah and Ebony started laughing as Alexander tried to hold back some laughter too.

"Ha, ha! That's a good one!"

Sarah wrapped an arm around Natalia's neck and squeezed.

"It's great Sarah that you like it...But quit trying to choke me!"

* * *

So that's the last chapter I'll be posting in a while,...You see. My sister, her two sons, and her husband,...My aunt and uncle, and my 3 cousins are coming over for a visit. So my mom says that this time, I will NOT spend the whole time they're here on the computer. Soooo WaterLily will have to continue when my visiting family members go back home...

Sorry but,...it's goodbye for now...


	10. WaterLily finally ends! Thank god!

Okay so then it's me again and I'm writing this to let you guys know that I will not be continuing WaterLily because for the last few days I've been looking over all the old notes I made about the characters and storyline and I thought to myself: "Oh my Gawd I created a freaking Mary-Sue!" Well I thought I said it in my head but it turns out I said it out loud and my mom looked at me like I was crazy. That's how bad it was. I made my own mom think I was crazy.

But anyway, I have been hooked onto DGM once more and I am planning on starting a new story that I will hopefully be able to finish. So yeah, it's been ages since I last logged onto Fanfiction, and I'm really lazy and don't feel like checking if I wrote on the previous chapter that I was planning on starting a Generator Rex story but I'm gonna put that story on hold because I want to wait for a few more episodes to come out before I do start writing. That show is just too new for my liking.

So yeah...I don't think I have any other thing to say other than the fact that I tested my new main OC; Ren, on a Mary-sue test and this was her result: Ren is only a little like you. She isn't really very cool: she blends into crowds, she hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes her run into things. She may have sometimes thought that she was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. She's got no emotional scars to speak of. And she's gotten no slack from you. In general, you care deeply about Ren, but you're smart enough to let her stand on her own, without burdening her with your personal fantasies or propping her up with idealization and over-dramatization. Ren is a healthy character with a promising career ahead of her.

Oh, and don't worry about OC overload like last time because there's only 4 or 5 that are important to the story progression.

Plus I will also try to draw out the 3 main characters in their uniforms and post them up on Deviantart. And maybe I'll even put together their other outfits in Polyvore, but I don't know... So yeah. I think that's all I needed to say, I hope you guys will consider reading my new story once I start posting up chapters. Kay Bye!


End file.
